Shell Shocked
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: set in TMNT 2014 Universe. Slight AU. April O'Neil's story is well known to those of us who enjoy the adventures of Adolescent Genetically Altered Shinobi Terrapins, but the story of her friend Sarah (Spike) Sanchez remains a blank. Well, fear no longer, because her story is about to be told. Just don't tell anyone I know about it. These are Top Secret files here!
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins on a dock in New York City.

Not a very suspecting place, to be sure. Not like an abandoned warehouse or a secret lair or anything, is it?

But nobody said that good stories had to come from good places, so let's continue.

Standing on the dock, trying to talk to a dock worker, in the yellow jacket there, is April O' Neil.

You might have heard of her. She's a news reporter, and relatively famous. Standing behind her though, is a woman that I would not expect you to know.

Her name is Sarah Sanchez, but everyone she knows calls her Spike. If these names ring no bells, it is simply because a brilliant tech nerd did his job and erased her from every database in the world, and probably people's memories. So if any of you tell anybody that I know about her, I shall probably receive a message telling me to go to a roof in the dark by myself, and no one will ever see me again.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The fact is, there is April, and there is Spike, and you really can't get much different than that.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

April has known Sarah Sanchez since preschool, when Sarah helped her up after she fell. Despite the fact that Sarah was a year older, they grew up together, a study session here, a visit there, etc. Sarah had helped April with her science projects, and April had helped Sarah with her language arts.

By first grade they were inseparable. Sarah and April, laughing together in the corner, drawing a picture, visiting April's father's lab, and just being.

Until the car accident.

When Sarah was seven years old, her parents went on a trip to the store to pick up some necessities. Sarah was sick that day, so she stayed home.

Her parents never came back, and neither did her two younger sisters.

"It was a car crash," she was told. "There was nothing you could do."

But still she felt responsible.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

After that, there was no laughing Sarah. She had hardness about her face that should not be present in a seven year old.

She grew quiet, and that's when people started calling her Spike. The girl tolerated it, even grew to like the nickname. It sounded tough.

Tough.

Spike had said that that is what she wanted to be.

And she was. She never cried. Ever since the car accident, she never shed a tear. Not at the funeral, when April had wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. Spike had been stone faced.

April had understood.

April always understood. And Spike understood too, when the lab fire claimed April's father's life.

April sat and sobbed after that, and Spike had sat there with a box of tissues, ready for whatever April had needed.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

So maybe that was the difference. April had grown up through school in the drama club, and worked on her language arts to distract herself.

Spike took Martial Arts classes, and helped break rules that girls weren't allowed to do certain things. She played basketball, soccer, track, and she played football with a small informal league. She learned to wrestle, to box, by herself.

Despite all her social activities, she didn't really make friends.

April O'Neil was Spike's only friend, and they both knew it. After they graduated, April became a news reporter, and Spike was right behind her. Despite Spike's take-charge attitude, April always led, and Spike always followed.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Which leads us back to the dock in New York City, where April O'Neil is trying desperately to get this news story. Which is why she brought Spike especially.

At six foot, Spike is tall for a woman, and she is, as she puts it: "Apparently among the two percent of women that bulk up from working out." She cuts an intimidating figure, which is why April brought her. For intimidation purposes. She can strike terror into just about anybody with just one flash of her gray-blue eyes. Her originally fair skin has tanned a little over the years, but she is still very pale, with a firm jawline. She is, in a word: scary.


	2. Chapter 2

The place: still the docks.

The time: still this afternoon.

The people: April, Spike, and this poor dock worker.

Said dock worker has no more information for either woman, despite how far down Spike's eyebrows go. He seems irritated.

"April!" A voice calls. April turns to the man leaning against a stack of crates. April jogs over, followed by Spike.

The man is Vernon Fenwick, and he is April's cameraman. He really likes April, and he is wary of Spike.

"April...and Spike," Vern begins. "I think you should let this one go."

April stares at him in disbelief. Spike scowls and shoves her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"But I can do this, I can get this story!" April protests. "I've almost got him to talk."

Here she turns back to where the man was standing a minute ago.

The operative word being _was._

"Great," April mutters. Spike shakes her head and puts a strong hand on April's shoulder.

"You'll get it next time," Spike tells her in her low voice. "Besides, you're on in a half hour. We should probably get going anyway."

April sighs and nods. "Yeah. Next time."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

The place: The spot where the Avengers once took on an alien invasion.

The time: shortly after 6:00 PM.

April O'Neil is helping pack up the equipment in irritation, and complaining about her job.

"I always get the fluff pieces," she gripes. "I want something meatier."

Spike nods and puts the camera in the van.

Vern shakes his head. "People like it."

"I don't," April says.

"Me either," Spike agrees. "You deserve better." She disappears behind the van for some more equipment.

"Well, people like the froth," Vern tells April.

"Froth?" April asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Froth…like the stuff in coffee. You order coffee, and they put in the coffee…and then they put in the froth," Vern explains.

"That's foam," April tells him.

Spike unceremoniously dumps a bunch of cords in the back of the van.

"Hey, be careful with those," Vern says, momentarily distracted. April shakes her head.

"I don't want to do 'froth,'" April says. "I want an actual _story._"

"Well…..hey, it's nice. With all the disasters, people want to turn on the TV at 6:00 and see…nice things. They look at that and see….they see candy."

"Candy?" April repeats.

Spike comes back around the van and gives Vern a grade-A glower. She looks at April. "You want me to-" she starts.

"Nah," April shakes her head.

Spike nods and climbs into the back of the van.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

In the back of the van, in the dark, Spike pulls her light brown hair out of the pony tail and starts gathering it back up again, half listening to the conversation going on outside.

She leans back against the wall of the vehicle and cocks her head. She can only catch a few words coming through the metal.

Words like: _Out, dinner, and nice._

Those words are quite enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3

It is no secret that Spike is very protective of April, which is why the doors to the back of the van fly open and Spike's head appears.

"Hey April, we gotta go," she says. "_Now._"

April looks at her in surprise. "We do?" she asks.

"Yeah. Gotta be home soon, you said we could watch Godzilla Raids Again tonight, it's on in a few hours," Spike says pointedly.

April levels her blue eyes at Spike, who returns the stare. Spike's eyes flicker to Vern for a second and then back to April.

April nods slowly. "Bye, Vern," she calls as walks over to her bike, jumps on and starts pedaling.  
>Spike hops out of the van, climbs onto her own bike and follows her.<p>

Just like always.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

"Ok, what was that about?" April asks. She looks behind her, pedaling steadily.

Spike shrugs and lets the bike glide a few inches.

"I wanted to get you out of there," she says. She shakes a strand of hair out of her face. "April, can I ask you a question?" she asks.

"Sure," April says warily.

"Do you like Vern?" Spike asks cautiously. April falters.

"Of course," April says.

"Nah," Spike shakes her head. "I mean _like._ Like you liked Joey Fisher back in high-school. Or that Casey Jones." She swerves the bike slightly, doing little zig-zags.

"No," April says. "I don't think so. Not like that."

"Well…good," Spike remarks. "I guess."

April grins back at her friend before turning her attention to the street in front of her. She doesn't see Spike heave the sigh of relief. (We do however, because we have a special camera that enables us to see all. Including through the street so if we look down in the sewers….nope. Sorry. Not there yet.)

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

April paces up and down their apartment, talking to someone via Skype on her cell phone.

Spike glowers at the television screen and turns the volume down a little bit. She picks up the remote and fast forwards through the next fifteen minutes. "Good thing I got this on DVD," she mutters.

April hangs up and looks at Spike quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"Skippin' to the part with the Big G," Spike says. "This part is real boring. What's up?"

April smiles a little. "You up for another trip to the docks?"

Spike's head falls back onto the couch. She blows out a sigh. April shrugs and walks off. "That's fine," April calls back. "I'll just go by myself."

She waits a minute before Spike's voice floats out. "Just gimme a minute to get my shoes."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

April and Spike ride their bikes up to the chain link fence by the docks in the dark. (of course it's the dark) "He said I could come ask a couple more questions," April explains, climbing off the bike.

Spike nods and climbs off as well. "Okay. Like-shhhhh!" she hisses, ducking down.

April squats next to her watchful friend. "What's the matter?"

You and I can assume that she heard something.

Spike holds a finger to her lips without taking her eyes off the dock. "Voices," she whispers. April raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asks quietly, getting down lower.

Spike shoots her a look and nods. "Yeah."

April nods in understanding. "It's probably just dock workers."

Spike peers forward into the dark. "With guns?"

Sure enough, there are people with guns. Big guns. Yikes. Spike pulls April down further. "The Foot Clan," April whispers. "This could be my big break!"

"Yeah," Spike mutters. "Your big broken neck. Be quiet. They're going through crates," she says, bringing her head up.

April pulls out her phone. Spike stares at her in disbelief. So does the Author.

"Are you nuts?"

April shakes her head. All of her senses are heightened; the feel of Spike's jeans against her side, the feel of the air seems overwhelming as she steadies her camera.

Just as she prepares to snap a picture, there is noise. Spike ducks down lower, and drags April down too. Spike leans over April.

"What are you doing?" April whispers frantically.

"If they found us, shots are gonna be fired," Spike says. She raises her head to watch what is going on. Guns _are_ firing, but whatever seemed to be disturbing them seems to be is not them.

Spike involuntarily ducks as a shipping crate sails through the air a few feet away, crashing into several of the Foot.

"What the heck?" Spike

April takes pictures and Spike watches with wide eyes.

"Dude," Spike whispers. "We found The Terminator."

Now, dear readers, they probably have not found The Terminator, but you must remember that this is at least four hundred pounds of cargo being lobbed across the dock as if it was a dodge ball. Perhaps you understand the shock.

As suddenly as the commotion started, it stops. April shoves a stunned Spike off and stands, squinting at the top of a building. She brings her phone up and snaps a picture of a blurry shape disappearing over a building, then leans over to a crate and frowns.

"Does this look familiar?" April asks.

Spike stands and shakes herself and walks over and squints at a marking spray painted in red on the side of the crate.

"Maybe. I dunno. What is it?" Spike shrugs.

April takes a picture of the marking. "Not sure. We gotta investigate."

"No, we don't. We gotta get home, April. What just happened was weird, and involved the Foot, and the Incredible Hulk."

April shakes her head. "That's silly." She puts her phone back. "But you're right, we should head home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, April," Spike says. "This isn't home."  
>She is quite correct. They are currently right outside The Office.<p>

April climbs off her bike. "Excellent deduction."

"Just call me Lieutenant Columbo," Spike says dryly. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm turning this story in. They have to take me seriously now, and they'll let me investigate," April says.

"Or," Spike suggests. "They could say that you're nuts, and forget it. Besides, even if there is vigilante in New York, we should probably steer clear, in case it's like Batman or something."

"You sound afraid," April teases.

Spike glares and leans on the handlebars of the bike. "I just don't think throwing ourselves in the middle of this is a good idea."

"I didn't say you had to come," April says.

"You know full well that I'm with you to the end of the line," Spike says gruffly.

"Okay, Bucky," April jokes. "I'll be back soon," she says.

She disappears into the building, and Spike sits back to wait.

**_~Shell Shocked~ _**

Fifteen minutes later, April stomps back out.

"Judging by your expression, they didn't believe you," Spike remarks.

April glares and sits back down on the bike.

Spike leans forward again. "What are you gonna do?"

April sighs. "I don't know. Try to prove my story, I guess."

Spike gives her a sideways glance and raises an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. How? We didn't exactly SEE anyone."

"I suppose it'd be silly to try to get information out of the Foot, huh?" April asks grumpily.

Spike nods her head. "Yep."

April frowns. "Hmm. We could…..oh…I dunno. You believe me, right?"

Spike nods slowly. "Of course. I saw _something_, anyway. I guess. And you're thinking we gotta find these guys."

"I thought it was just one," April muses.

"Seriously? Maybe if the guy was like Khan, but….I'm not sure it was one guy," Spike shrugs. "Not like we got a close look at it."

April looks at her. "You don't have to help. They all think I'm crazy."

Spike gives her a long look. She puts her foot on the pedal of her bike and straightens up. "Where do we start?"

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

The next morning, April and Spike stand in the back of City Hall, listening to Eric Sacks speak about bringing the Foot Clan down. They listen to a story he told of the day several years ago when his colleagues and employees were attacked by the Foot, and how Sacks Company was going to help keep the city safe.

April claps. Spike nods grimly, passion blazing in her eyes.

"So whenever anyone tries to set fire to this city," Sacks continues his speech. "I'll be there to put it out. And that's a promise."

More applause. You can clap too, if you want.

As Eric Sacks steps down and heads across the room, Spike follows April as April seeks out the man.

April stops him and shakes his hand. "Mr. Sacks. I'm April O'Neil. You worked with my father."

"I can't believe it," he smiles. "I haven't seen you since…"

"Since my father's funeral," April says, swallowing hard. "A long time ago. And that's Sarah Sanchez," she says, pointing at Spike. Sacks stares at Spike before nodding.

"I remember."

"Anyway I just wanted you to know that your words really resonated with me," April continues earnestly. "And that I hope to one day contribute to the city the way that you do."

"Well, it looks like you're doing a pretty good job," he told her. "Channel 6, impressive."

"Thank you," April says smilingly. Her smile drops. "It isn't exactly everything I anticipated it would be." Spike nods in agreement.

"As long as you stay true to yourself," Mr. Sacks says reassuringly. "Your father will always be proud of you."

"Mr. Sacks, we have to be uptown by 7:00," one of his security escorts says quietly. Mr. Sacks nods in acknowledgement.

"I'll see you on TV," he tells April.

Then he was gone. Spike puts a hand on April's shoulder and squeezes it gently.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, April O'Neil sits in the front seat of their news van, next to Vern. Spike sits in the back.

"Eric Sacks was so inspiring," April tells Vern. "I know this is a story that actually matters."

"The superhero one?" Vern asks.

Spike's voice comes from the backseat. "Vigilante."

Vern pointedly ignores her. "That's a good one, we should chase that down."

Spike rolls her eyes and frowns. She leans up in between the seats. "What's everyone screaming about?"  
>The normally chaotic streets of New York City are even more chaotic. People are running and screaming, past the cars.<p>

"Yeah..." Vern leans forward slightly. "Where's everybody going?"

April unbuckles her seatbelt and Spike climbs to her hands and knees.

"O'Neil, wait.." Vern starts as April climbs out of the van. "April, where are you going?"

Spike clambers after her grimly.

"Sanchez!" Vern calls. "Where are you guys going?"

April is already gone, heading towards what everyone else was running from, Spike right behind her.

"What's going on?" April asks. "What are you running from?"

Spike taps her on the shoulder and April whirls. Spike steps closer and shouts over the screams. "Stay close!"  
>April nods and turns back around.<p>

The stream of panicked people seemed to be coming from the subway, so that is where our heroes go.

Nice move. Head towards danger instead of away from it. This plan is either brilliant or idiotic.

April and Spike push their way downward, into the bright subway. They hide behind a wall, just like in the movies. April peeks around the corner and brings her head back.

"The Foot," she whispers. Spike gives a slight nod and draws her Taser.

When the Foot clan soldier leaves, April and Spike move to the garbage can a few feet away to keep watching. Spike bites her bottom lip. Eerie silence fills the subway station. They move a few more yards and hide again.

Just as April took another step, an arm winds around her throat and she is grabbed from behind. Spike turns and stops breathing as she takes in the Foot soldier with his arm around April's back and the gun pointed at her. Spike discreetly shoves the Taser back in her pocket of her jacket. She throws her hands up. "Hey! Let her go! We'll come."

The Foot soldier holds April and Spike at gunpoint and shoves them down further into the station.

Spike held April's gaze with a calmer one that seems to say: _Don't worry. We'll be fine._

Behind her deceptively calm eyes, her mind is working at a million miles a minute, thinking of how much trouble they're in.

But it seems to calm April down, even as she's shoved to the floor along with several other people. Spike drops down next to her.

"Hostages," Spike hisses.

"Why didn't you Taser him?" April whispers.

Spike shrugs. "So I could help," she says. "We gotta do something."

She scans the room whilst April comforts the woman next to them.

"Nobody move!" A voice bellows.

Spike's eyes widen. "April, they're hooking bombs up next to the hostages," she hisses, with wide eyes. "We've gotta see how to disarm them or something."

Spike watches as a young Asian looking woman with red highlights in her hair stands in the center. "We know you're out there!" the woman cries. _The vigilante?_ April and Spike both think.

Of course, you and I know who she's referring to.

"If you don't surrender, we will start executing hostages!" The woman shouts.

April and Spike exchange a look as Foot soldiers aim their guns at certain people.

April pulls out her phone to take a picture, despite the quiet warnings of the woman beside her. Spike stares in horror as April raises the camera. The readers all think the same thing.

_What an idiot._

Spike reaches over April's torso, grabs her arm, and forces it down.

Too late.

The Woman has already noticed. She pulls out her smaller gun and aims it at April.

"You!" she shouts. She begins to approach April, who is still lying on the ground. "Stand up!" Spike throws herself over April just as the lights go out.


	6. Chapter 6

Where we last left off, The Woman, (Who may or may not be named Karai) was aiming a gun at April O'Neil and telling her to stand up because April tried to take a picture of her, during a hostage situation in a subway. Think about _that_ line of thinking for a moment.

Just as Spike threw herself over April to shield her and pulled out her Taser, there was some racket.

Specifically, the racket was the sound of a subway train pulling in, and a voice hollering: "All Aboard!"  
>Then the lights went out just as Karai shouted something in Japanese.<p>

Ok, now we can continue.

The train flies through and shapes jump off the top of it. Spike and April cannot see exactly what the vigilantes look like.

Spike looks down at April. "Toldja there were more than one," she says grimly.

Guns are fired, but just as last night, they didn't seem to slow the forms down any. Karai is knocked to the ground. Foot soldiers are thrown everywhere. Even in the dark, we can tell that it was an epic battle. There are many sounds of people being hit and war cries. It's glorious.

All this April can see from underneath Spike, and Spike can see from her position crouching over April. April has her phone out again, and is trying to take a picture. This time, Spike doesn't really notice.

The flashing lights from the subway train passing by illuminate enough so that the casual observer can notice the fact that these guys are really big.

Then, just as suddenly as everything started, the forms disappeared again.

Spike stands up slowly, breathes out, pockets the Taser again, and helps April to her feet.

"You okay?" Spike, somewhat shaky, asks April, searching her face.

April nods wordlessly. Voices around them are discussing the incident.

"Some kind of freak," a voice came from Spike's right.

"Whoom! Right past me," someone else says. April and Spike push their way through the crowd, catching snippets from conversations.

The lights from the subway show all of the Foot soldiers, neatly tied up and tied together in a row. Spike stares as she jogs past. "Holy cow," she mutters.

Police sirens are heard and people surge for the exit. Spike and April are among the crowd heading for the stairs. Spike's heartbeat is thudding in her ears and April is still breathing fast.

SWAT teams disappeared into the subway station as civilians cleared out.

Our brave reporters run down the sidewalk alone, trying to put distance between themselves and the subway. As they approach the bottom of an apartment building, they hear voices. Coming from the top of the building. Spike glances grimly upward then turns to face the streets of New York while April continues to stare at the building's top.

"April," Spike begins seriously. "I think we gotta get out of here right now. It's dark, and who knows if they're more of those Stormtroopers or something? Where d'ya think Vern is?"

Getting no response, Spike turns around again in worry. No April.

The camera pans upward and we see a figure in a bright yellow jacket climbing up the fire escape.

"Terrific," Spike mutters. She begins climbing up after April.

**_~Shell-Shocked~  
><span>_**As April and Spike climb, we gotta wonder what was running through April's brain that made her want to do this.

From April's position, she can here snippets of conversation:

"Did you see that guy's jaw connect with the concrete?"

"He'll be drinking out of a sippy cup for a month!"

But just now April has reached the top, and she hauls herself up so she can see.

"Like shadows in the night, completely unseen!" someone crows. Three hands slap together in what looks like a high five, and there is a flash.

Yep.

Our brave reporter just took a picture.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was that?" A voice whispers.

A different voice answers. "It's a camera flash!"

"We know it's a camera flash," another voice says.

"But who's behind the camera flash?" A fourth adds.

"By my calculations, it's a girl," The second voice says.

"Are we gonna kill her?" The first asks.

"What?!"

"With kindness!"

"I got this," the fourth voice says.

The third voice tries to stop him. "No, no, don't!"

It's too late. A chain flies toward April and pulls her off the ladder and onto the top of the building.

As she hits the ground and looks up at the form above her, she gasps.

The huge form in front of her is not happy. "Give me the camera," he growls.

Now, I don't know about you, but if it were me, I would have thrown the camera at him. One measly picture is not worth your life.

But April O'Neil is not me, and she just stares in shock.

"Oh look," one of the voices says. "He's doing his Batman voice."

The fourth voice, (or the owner of it anyway) makes an incredibly stupid and inappropriate comment about the appearance of our reporter and the affect it has on him. He is promptly shushed by the other three, including the one standing in front of April.

Speaking of this charming fellow, he continues talking to April. "If you don't give me the camera, I'm gonna-"

"Enough!" The third voice says. Another form lands behind April. She spins to face the new person. "Back off, Raph."

April's intimidator turns away. "I only saw Batman once," he mutters.

"Ma'am," the new voice owner says. "Hello. I apologize. My colleague here forgot to say please. So, would you please hand over the camera?"

Another form lands just behind April and she spins again.

She might have whiplash by the time this night is over.

She gasps at the owner of the first voice, (the one that made the stupid comment) or more precisely, his appearance.

"Oh no no, woah," he says. "Chill. It's just a mask. See?" He takes the orange band around his eyes off. "Don't freak out. Right?"

April's response is to pass out.

"Well I think that went well!"

And hey, shouldn't we check on Spike?

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

The reason Spike hasn't shown yet is because she checked to make sure she had her bag with the weight in the bottom, drew her Taser from her pocket, and started up the stairs, cursing herself and muttering the entire way. And while April had gone swiftly and loudly, Spike went as fast as she could quietly.

When April had suddenly been tugged upward, Spike was scanning the surrounding area to make sure she wasn't being watched. So when she looked back up and didn't see April, she started to pick up the pace a little more, trying to be quiet.

The benefit is that she's wearing sneakers, (Red and black ones to be exact) and I've always heard that you can sneak in sneakers.

Unless they're squeaky.

Anyway, about the time April passed out, Spike clambered up the last five steps, cursing to herself.

So when she poked her head up over the side of the building…she saw…Oh hey, chapter break time!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, sorry, but it was time for a chapter break. The point is, we're back and we left Spike Sanchez peering over the top of a building.

And this is what she saw.

Four huge hulking forms on top of a building, all of them armed, standing in the general area of an unconscious April O'Neil.

Perhaps you think that Spike is a complete and total idiot for not noticing anything special about these four persons, but the fact is, it's dark. And now she is focused on April, who is lying on the ground. At this moment, she is absolutely positive that these four have done something to her. So when they turn to notice her, she isn't really looking, and she isn't really thinking.

She is very, very, angry. And, in her own way, afraid. So, she does the least expected thing.

She attacks.

You'd be amazed what fifteen years of various martial arts, boxing, and etc. can teach you.

The owner of the first voice, the shortest of the four, is surprised to say the least when he gets Spike's fist in the face.

Spike, at age 22, was at 400 pounds of force behind a punch.

So the smaller form fell over, clutching his nose.

The next one is that huge guy that only saw Batman once, the second tallest of the bunch. He's moving fast, and Spike stops, hesitant, before she leans and drives a sidekick into his torso. She regains her balance and dodges his punch, going under his arm as she kicks him again, in the side this time.

The tallest guy, the owner of the second voice is standing right between her and April, with a staff pointed at her chest. Narrowing her eyes, she grabs the staff, pushes off of the ground and wraps both legs around the guy's neck and starts spinning.

He's down in seconds, and Spike springs back up, heading for April. A big arm blocks her path and she stares at the arm, noticing the green scales covering it. She turns, slowly facing the owner of the arm. The guy she kicked stares back. Spike's eyes widen, her elbow comes up, slamming into the upper arm of the bigger one. She dives under the arm, scrambles over to April and frantically feels for a pulse, finds one, and spins around, standing over April's unconscious body, Taser at the ready in a slightly shaky hand.

"I haven't had a chance to use this yet," she says fiercely. "But I will." She glares. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" the guy she punched comes back over.

Spike stops, uncertain.

While she is distracted, the big guy she just elbowed grabs her, throws her to the ground, and sits on her, getting a healthy punch into her arm for good measure. (He would have done this sooner, but as a matter of fact, she had taken them all completely by surprise.)

The breath whooshes out of Spike's body and she shakes her head before raising her Taser arm and aiming just as April's voice rings out.

"Don't!"


	9. Chapter 9

Spike freezes, and her arm is pushed back to the ground.

"What? Why?" Spike asks in bewilderment.

The person sitting on her abdomen glares down at her. Spike's eyes widen.

"April?" she calls blankly. "Who're your friends?"

April sits up. "Don't know yet. What are you?"

The response is unusual to say the least.

"Well, uh, Miss…we're ninjas," the polite form said.

Said polite ninja happens to be wearing a blue mask and carrying swords.

"We're mutants," the big ninja currently squashing the air out of Spike adds menacingly. Note: this one has the red mask and sais.

The tall one in the purple mask with the glasses, goggles, and who-knows-what else with a bo staff corrects him. "Well, technically we're turtles."

"Oh, and we're also teenagers," the one in the orange adds, (The one Spike punched) "But we can still have…adult conversations." (He's got nun chucks)

April stares as she rises to her feet.

"What does that even mean?" Spike grunts.

"Ninja…Mutant…Turtle…Teenagers?" April asks slowly.

The tall one shakes his head. "Well when you put it like that, it sounds _ridiculous._"

"Fine," Spike gasps out. "How about Adolescent Genetically Altered Shinobi Terrapins?"

"What?" April asks, seemingly oblivious to her friend's discomfort.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Spike translates with difficulty. Red shifts. "Oof. Hey, can someone get the Incredible Bulk off me? Not that I don't love being a sofa but- hey!"

The weight is lifted from her abdomen and she is picked up by her shirt collar until she is nose to nose with the said Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

"Hey, that sounds better," Orange muses.

The one holding Spike ignores him, glaring at Spike.

Spike's gray-blue eyes glare right back into his green-gold ones. Red snorts and drops her. She picks herself up and slowly backs towards April, where she stands just in front of her, watching the four turtles.

"There, see?" Red sounds ticked. "They're looking at us like we're freaks." He points a big accusing finger at them. "I bet that's why you took our picture, wasn't it? Show your friends?"

Spike spins to face April. "You took their _picture?!_ Have you lost your _mind?!_ No story is worth your life, _Lois Lane_!" she hisses.

At the same time, Orange says: "Dude, that's a good thing! Maybe she has hot friends!"  
>Spike whirls to face him again with an incredulous look on her face.<p>

Red steps down off of a box with April's phone, tiny in his large, three-fingered hand. "Lookin' for this?"

"Please don't break that," April says.

At the exact same minute, Spike says: "Nope."

April looks at Spike for a minute.

Spike shrugs. "I ain't letting you die over a phone."

Blue-With-Swords takes the phone from Red-And-Grumpy. "How many times do I have to tell you? We don't break things. We fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone, Genius. Problem solved, moving on."

Red shoved Blue's shoulder roughly. "Hey, who put you in charge?"

Blue stood his ground. "You know who did."

"Wooooaaaaah," Orange said. "Tension. It's been like, thirty whole minutes since you guys last had this argument!"

Purple-With-Glasses steps forward. "Leonardo," he addresses Blue. "If we wanna make it home before Master, we gotta hustle."

"Leonardo?" April whispers.

"Like the artist?" Spike murmurs over her shoulder at April.

Leonardo leans over to April and hands her the phone. "Do not speak about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you. April O'Neil."

"No problem," Spike answers for April.

Leonardo points at Spike. "Sarah Sanchez."

"Spike," Spike mutters. "Not Sarah."

Leonardo shrugs. "Whatever." Then he's turning and moving away. "We're on the move, Raphael," he says, referring to Red.

"Raphael," April breathes.

Spike shrugs. "More artists." Red puts his sais back in his belt.

"Yeeaaah," Orange says. "We'll find you…O'Neil…..and Sanchez," he adds quickly. He turns and starts walking before turning back. "Sorry, okay that just came off _super creepy_. We will find you though," he tells them.

The turtles leave.

And you'll never believe what happens next.

April takes another picture.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you nuts?!" Spike whisper-shouts. They're on their way home in the dark streets of New York City, and Spike hasn't yet let go of her Taser. "You heard what Blue said. They'll find us. Then they'll kill us. Then they'll hide the bodies."

April shakes her head. "No they won't. And his name is Leonardo."

"Yeah, they will," Spike tells her. "And I don't care if his name is Princess Peach. We're in trouble."

"I took the picture, not you," April reminds her.

"Yeah, but I'm with you, and I know about them too. They'll kill us both."

April turns. "No, they won't!"

"April," Spike's voice is a tiny bit quieter and softer. "I promised I'd take care of you. I've done a good job up until now. I'm not gonna let a story get you killed."

April smiles and pats Spike's arm. "I'll be fine. Besides, don't the names Leonardo and Raphael ring a bell?"

"Weren't they Italian painters?" Spike asks, the hard edge back in her voice again.

"Yes," April says. "But they were more than that. Remember those turtles Dad had?"

"Those little four buggers?" Spike asks. "Sure. I remember." She freezes. "You're not suggesting that those four Baby Gamerras back there were once those little tiny turtles, are you?" Spike held her fingers a few inches apart.

"I don't know…" April sounds uncertain. "I have to do some research."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

"I can't believe you are still doing this story," Spike remarks from the couch. "I think this may possibly qualify as a very bad idea."

April is digging through a closet. "Where is it," she mutters.

Spike stands up and signs resignedly. "Where is what?"

"The old video camera!"

"I have no idea," Spike tells her honestly.

April looks up at her. "Don't you think I was meant for larger stories?" She asks earnestly.

Spike falters. "Well…yeah, April, of course I do. It's just…this one is kinda…out there. No one will believe you," she warns.

"I have that picture, remember?" April reminds Spike.

Spike sighs and heads over, rubbing at her arm.

"I'll help you look."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Five empty boxes and several muttered complaints later, they found April's old 'lab notebook' and a notebook labeled "Project Renaissance."

April points to a symbol on one of the pages.

"That's the same one we found on the crates at the dock," April murmurs.

"Found the video camera." Spike holds up the old camera. "And a bunch of tapes."

"Great!" April grabs a handful of tapes and flips through them before inserting one into the camera.

"Good evening," six year old April's voice comes through. Spike leans over April's shoulder. "This is April O'Neil, recording live from my dad's lab. I know it sounds pretty boring, but actually, there's some pretty cool stuff."

A voice from off camera called. "April! Raphael is tugging on my hair again!"

Spike starts. "That's me!"

The camera swiveled slightly as April turned. "Well, just tug it back!"

"Every time I do, he bites me."

The camera turned back to April.

Spike shakes her head. "I forgot that bugger liked using me for a chew toy."

"Time to put the camera away, April," a voice called.

"Awww, Dad," was the response.

April gives a half laugh that was half sad.

Spike leans over with concern. "April, you okay?"

"Yeah," April nods. "I'm fine." She slides in another tape.

"Now," April's young voice comes from the camera. "I'm about to show you something amazing…it's supposed to be from a different planet in outer space! Mr. Sacks, what sort of experiments are you doing?"

"That's a complicated question," Eric Sack's voice came through. "We're trying to change the world."  
>Spike watches the little baby box turtles squirm as the scientists poke and prod.<p>

"Look at the camera," April says.

"Hello, Splinter," Six year old April focused her camera on the little rat in the case.

"And these are my little turtles-"

"OUR turtles," Spike's voice came through. "You said we could share."

"Yes," April agreed. The camera panned to the case. "Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. The fans wanna see you."

One of them cracks the glass of the cage.

Back in the apartment, April gasps. "I knew it!"

Spike is still staring. "I don't believe it."

"The vigilante," April continues. "I saw it, I saw _them!_ I saw them! I've known them ever since I was a little girl, they were my pets!"

"Our pets," Spike mutters.

"They were my childhood pets!" April seems not to have heard Spike. "And they were named after Italian Renaissance painters!"

"Stupid turtle is still hurting me," Spike says. "After fifteen years."

April stands up and waves an arm. "Oh..that doesn't matter! This is fantastic!" April runs out to the dining room with some of the notebooks.

"It matters to me!" Spike calls. She sighs and sits back.

"Our childhood pet just squashed me," she mutters. "I don't believe this."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Spike sleeps in, as opposed to getting up earlier and working out as was her wont. When she wakes up, it was 6:00, as opposed to her usual 5:00-5:30.

_Maybe it was a nightmare,_ she thinks groggily.

She staggers out to the kitchen in her oversized Star Trek T-Shirt and sweatpants and plunks down in a chair, adjusting her socks. "April?"

No answer.

"April?!" Spike stands up and calls louder. "April!"

She jogs through the apartment, talking to herself. "It couldn't have been the turtles, they would have taken me too…unless she's bait for a trap or something…..Dang."

She pulls out her cell and dials April's number somewhat frantically. When April picks up, Spike doesn't wait for helloes.

"Where the blazes are you?" Spike half-hollers into the phone.

"I'm at the Office," April says calmly. "And you're interrupting. I'll be back soon."

April hangs up.

Spike growls in frustration and slams the phone down. "That idiot!" Spike rips open the wrapper for a pack of poptarts.

"Honestly, is she trying to get herself killed?"

Something dawns on her.

"Shoot, they said not to tell!" Spike dives for the phone with a mouth full of cookies & cream poptart and dials April again. No answer. Spike grits her teeth and heads to an old box marked 'Dad's' in her room. "They're gonna find us, and kill us." She pulls the lid off the box to reveal an old assortment of various medieval weapons.

"Good thing Dad collected these things, huh," she mutters. She pulls out a three-bladed dagger. "We're gonna need protection."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Several hours later, Spike has completely organized her weapons collection, and is attempting to see if she is able to somehow hook all of her weaponry onto herself. A dagger, several little knives, a mace, and a battle flail are already hooked onto her belt and in other places.

She longingly eyes the sword, before shaking her head. "I've got enough."

She thinks for a moment. "Is there such a thing?" She reaches for it, glancing at her watch and remembering April. "Ah shoot." She dives for the phone again, sword clattering to the ground.

This time, April answers.

"Where are you now?" Spike asks, setting the sword back carefully.

"I'm on the way back from Eric Sack's estate."

"I thought you were at work," Spike says nervously.

"I was." April's voice is flat. "I was fired."

"Well yeah," Spike says irritably. "You told our boss about the turtles."

"It was for my story!"

"And now you don't have a job! April, it's a fantastic story, think about it! _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?!_ That sounds like a bad TV series or comic book franchise!" Spike half shouts.

April sighs. "I know, but…I need to get this story. So I talked to Eric Sacks, and Vern knows about them too."

"Sacks?" Spike stands up. "And Vern?!"

"Yeah, I'm with him now! I don't think he believed me…."

"April," Spike's voice is calm now. "I think you need to get back home. Now."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Back in their apartment, April glares at Spike. "You don't have to keep checking up on me!"

"You took the picture of a couple of ninja turtles that speak English, they told you they'd find you! April, I told you that I'd take care of you!" Spike sounds almost desperate. "You're all I've got!"

April's shoulders droop slightly. "I know, but you worry way too much! I'm not a kid, you know."

Spike sits down and puts her head in her hands. "I know. I'm freaking out, April. I don't know what to do. Everything has been fine for a while but…Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? The Foot Clan? They said 'Don't tell anyone.' You just lost our job-"

"Our job?" April asks.

Spike picks her head up. "Yeah. I guess I'll try where you get your next one."

April gives a smile and sits down. "Do you wanna know what I learned from Sacks?"

"It won't kill us, I suppose," Spike says dismally.

"But first, do you really think all those weapons are necessary?"

"Absolutely," Spike confirms.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, the reason that they're mutated is because your dad and Eric Sacks were testing a wonder cure?" Spike asks after April finishes.

"Yes," April says excitedly. "That's it exactly."

Spike stares blankly. "It all makes sense now." She rubs her forehead. "I have a headache."

April moves to her computer. "It is unbelievable." She starts typing.

"What are you doing now?" Spike asks. "Or do I not want to know? You putting the story out on the INTERNET?"

"No!" April looks reproachfully up at Spike. "Looking up vigilante activity in New York."

"April, I think you need to let it go." Spike stands again. "Maybe we should just try forgetting about it."

April just looks at her.

Spike groans softly. There is a sudden static noise from the computer and a familiar voice breaks through.

"Bam! You've been hacked, by Donatello! Remember me? Turtle, four eyes?"

Spike puts her head in her hands. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy," she mutters.

"But enough about me," the voice continues. "We told you we'd find you. Meet us here:" an address popped up on the screen. "Come alone. Well..bring Sarah. Nobody else. Or … or else we'll…we'll…you'll be punished, and stuff."

The screen goes back to normal.

"I told you so," Spike says grimly. "They're gonna kill us."

"They're not gonna kill us," April says, standing up.

"I wish I had your confidence," Spike admits. "But it does sound very suspicious." She hefts the mace.

"You're coming, of course?" April asks.

Spike sighs and nods. "Of course."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

A few minutes later, April and Spike stand on the top of a building in the middle of the night at the address that Donatello had given.  
>Spike still has her weapons. She hefts the mace again with courage that she half has, and half fakes.<p>

April gives her a look. "Way to instill trust."

"They're the ones who told us to meet them on a roof by ourselves," Spike says firmly. "They're askin' for it. That doesn't sound at all scary. 'Come alone, meet us on a roof in the dark.' They know you told, and they're gonna kill us."

April rolls her eyes before calling out. "Hello? You told us to come here. We didn't bring anybody, just like you said!"

"Don't broadcast our location, for goodness sake," Spike hisses.

It's too late.

The Orange turtle, the one they can only assume is Michelangelo, jumps down behind April. She spins and Michelangelo dodges the reflexive swing of Spike's mace.

"Woah, chill! Are you April O'Neil?" He examines her and then looks up at Spike, who is still brandishing the mace. "Sarah Sanchez?"

"Spike!" Spike corrects. She fumbles for her Taser again.

"Hang on," Donatello's voice says. April turns again, and there he is, with his blinky flashy machinery going. "Initiating retinal scan..and scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning, scan complete! It's them! Guys, it's them!"

Spike blinks at the light and steps back, as Leonardo drapes a huge arm around a panicking April's shoulders. "We know it's them, Donnie. Hey, glad you could make it."

Spike crosses her arms. "Did we have a choice?"

"Not really," a deeper voice says. She starts and spins.

"Ah, Raphael, right?" she asks, holding her Taser defensively in one hand and the mace in the other. Despite her stance, her voice is falsely cavalier. "Hey. How's it goin'?"

"You _really_ wanna use this thing, don't you?" Michelangelo taps the Taser. Spike spins to face him with hard eyes.

"Hands off."

Michelangelo raises his hands. "Sorry."

"Knock it off," Leonardo says. He turns to April. "There's someone really important we want you two to meet, but first-"

Two bags are pulled over our heroes' heads.

"Shoot," Spike says.


	13. Chapter 13

Spike can see vague colors and shapes through the bag, but not much else.

When April asks the turtles where they were, she gets no truthful response.

"This is our fortress of solitude!" Donatello's voice says.

"Our Hogwarts!"

"Our Xavier Academy!"

"Your Avengers Tower, your Batcave," Spike adds dryly. "You missed a couple."

She hears a laugh.

"Our fully functional, state-of-the-art wonderdome!" Michelangelo's voice says clearly.

"We get it," Spike mutters.

April sniffs. "Are we...in the sewer?"

"Noooo," Michelangelo says nervously.

"Technically yes," Donatello says.

"Yeah," Michelangelo agrees. "It's the sewer."

Then the bag is off Spike's head and she sucks in a breath as she steadies herself. She doesn't have time to notice anything because of the giant rat talking to them from the other side of the room. "You brought us here, April, Sarah,"

"Spike," Spike mutters in reflex.

The rat's ear twitches. "Hmmm?"

Spike talks louder, but with no more confidence. "I'm Spike, now. I stopped going by Sarah ever since…."

"Fifteen years ago," April interrupts. "Hello, Splinter."

"She knows his name," Donatello says.

"Did you tell her his name?" Leonardo asks.

"Maybe she's a Jedi," Michelangelo whispers.

Spike's eyes roll up to the ceiling. April casually swats her arm. "Be polite."

April is the only person who can get away with that.

"Ouch," Spike says flatly. "Mind the bruised arm."

The rat focuses on April and Spike. "Come closer."

They both obey, with the turtles a few steps behind them.

"It's been a long time," Splinter says smilingly. April is very close now, and Spike is just behind her. He examines April. "You always did have your father's eyes." He turns to Spike. "And Sarah…Spike. Why did you change your name?"

"It wasn't all my decision," Spike says gruffly. "Just..people started callin' me that." She shoves her hands into her pockets again and looks down, so she wouldn't have to look into the rat's eyes, because she feels like she's going to cry. She hasn't really cried in fifteen years, she wasn't about to break down in front of all these people. She bites her lip and raises her head again.

"I don't understand," April breathes.

"Don't be afraid," Splinter reassures them. "All will be made clear."

"Thank you," Spike says, her voice clearer now.

At the same time, April says: "This is crazy."

"Listen closely, April, Sarah," Splinter says. He shakes his furry head. "Forgive me, Spike. I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory."

As he spoke, the turtles settled down onto their knees to listen as well.

"That fateful night started like any other," Splinter continues. "Sacks gave us our injections. Your father," he indicated April. "Made sure our vital signs were strong. And you girls, as always, made sure we were provided with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices. There was the smell of smoke."  
>April squeezes her eyes shut.<p>

"Alarms sounded," Splinter says softly. "Your father had discovered the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken trying to destroy the Shredder's plan."

April sniffles once.

"I was terrified," Splinter continues. "But then you two appeared."

Spike sits back as she remembers the red orange glow of the lab, scooping two turtles up in both palms, telling April….they had to get out of there. Shielding the little reptiles when a glass jar had exploded. Glass shards in her back, one small shard had landed in one of the turtle's legs. She remembers pulling it out gently, rushing two of them to the exit right behind April, telling April everything was okay. Spike had been terrified too, but she had never worn her emotions like April has.

"And ushered us to safety," Splinter speaks quietly. "I never had a voice then, but I thank you now. Both of you."

Spike glances at April and puts a hand on her forearm.

"We wandered the sewers until I found this place. It was then that the mutagen that had been injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways." He turns to April again. "I saw how your father loved you, and I knew I had to show that same love to the turtles. I became their father, and they became my sons. Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture, and I knew one day they would want to explore the world above them. They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn to protect themselves both mentally and physically."

Spike eyes the turtles sitting behind her. "Whatever you did, you did a good job," she remarks begrudgingly.

Splinter nods and April nudges her. "Don't interrupt," April whispers.

"And then, I found a way," Splinter declares. "First, I would teach myself the ancient art of Ninjitzu. The brothers followed my lead, accelerating at a wondrous rate. Their gifts were also their passions. They lived, breathed, and dreamed all things martial arts. Then, they were ready. Everything they are, and everything they've become, was made possible by the bravery that you two displayed on that fateful night."

"I was just a little girl," April says in shock.

"We both were," Spike comments.

"And you girls gave us freedom," Splinter tells them, "Where others would have kept us in cages."

Here Leonardo interjects. "Wait a minute Dad. All these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit. A hogosha."

"Number one, I said there were two," Splinter informs his eldest son. "And secondly, these young ladies _are_ the guardians."

Spike suddenly feels awkward as all the turtle fix their eyes on the two of them. Leonardo bows, followed by Michelangelo.

"Dude, my girlfriend is totally the Hogosha!" Michelangelo whispers loudly.

Leonardo whacks his arm as Donatello bows too.

Spike fidgets. "Uh, guys, you don't really have to-I mean, we were just…April?"

April looks at her blankly. "Yeah?"

Spike jerks her head in the direction of the turtles. "Do something."

April nods. Instead of talking to the turtles, (who are standing straight by now), she turns to Splinter.

"Why did you bring us here?"


	14. Chapter 14

Where we last left the girls, they were in the lair, talking to Splinter, who is about to divulge the reason he had them brought to the lair in the first place.

"To find out who you told about our existence," Splinter replies. Spike turns pale and looks at April.

"Nobody that believed me…" April trails off. "Except for Eric Sacks."

As Spike's mind runs back through the story Splinter just told, she turns paler.

Splinter gasps and rises. "Sacks. Just as I feared. Sacks is not a friend," he tells April. "His soul has been poisoned, by the influence of a dark master. The Shredder."

"Shredder practically raised Sacks in Japan," Splinter continues. "He's like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master."

"Wait, wait," Raphael breaks in. "Sacks and Shredder? Then why aren't we out there huntin' them down?"

"Because, Raphael, the Shredder is a skilled warrior whose cruelty is ever reaching," Splinter explained. "And you are just teenagers. The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them, and now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive, I think they will bring the fight to us."

April frantically pulls something out of her jacket and looks at it in horror. Spike rises, looking at April with worry. "April, what's up?" she asks with a hard edge to her voice.

"Oh no," April says.

Spike grabs her shoulders. "Oh no what?"

Sirens begin going off.

"Perimeter breach," Donatello cries, sprinting to his computer. "We have incoming!" Spike stands and grips the handle of her Taser tightly, reaching for the cool metal of her mace with her other.

"Oh no, oh no," Donatello's frantic voice floats over to the girls. "We've got two breaches, fan room and weapons wall!"

Leonardo takes charge and splits the four of them up while Spike faces a numb April. "Come on, move!" Spike cries. She grabs April and pulls her to her feet.  
>There is an explosion, and Spike catches a glimpse of one or two of the turtles flying past. She shoves April back to the ground and drops herself, heartbeat absurdly loud.<p>

Splinter steps up, taking out Foot soldier after Foot soldier. Spike struggles to her feet and grabs April again, moving backward against the wall and drops again when a line of bullet fire lands a few feet away.

Donatello and Leonardo start to get up.

"They've got tranq darts," Donatello informs Leonardo.

"Well then don't let them hit your skin," Leonardo tells him.

They move blindingly fast, and Spike only catches brief snatches of what is going on, as she is trying to remove dust from her eyes and help April reclaim her senses. There's noise everywhere and Spike squeezes her eyes shut. _Can't think, can't think, can't think._

Splinter is kicking, spinning, and snapping around in fluid motions that take the Foot soldiers out easily.

I wonder if the Foot are at all embarrassed.

"We've got a breach in the fan room," Donatello calls.

Leonardo turns to Raphael. "Get to the fan room," he instructs.

"Why're you always tellin' me what to DO?!" Raphael punches the guy directly behind Leonardo.

"Just go!" Leonardo tells him. Raphael starts to move off. Leonardo turns. "Mikey! You gotta get April and Spike outta here. Now!"

Spike is standing over April now, brandishing her mace. Hearing her name, she spins- and whacks the mace into a Foot Clan soldier accidently. She stares down at her handiwork.

"I got this," Michelangelo hollers, skateboarding over Foot soldiers. He grabs April's arm. "Come with me, I got a safe place for you!" He turns to Spike, who just whacked another gun out of a Foot soldier's hands and slammed her foot into his crotch area, before bringing the spiked ball of the mace into his side.

He goes down. Michelangelo winces.

"You too, Spike," he calls.

Spike turns, and in the dark, and with the sweat and dirt and specks of blood on her face, she looks wild for a minute. Then she nods and follows Michelangelo.

"I gotta safe place for you to hide, and if you get thirsty, there's a secret stash of orange Crush soda behind the fridge! Don't tell Raph," he says reassuringly. He takes the girls behind the counter to hide.

A huge man clad in armor everywhere steps through into the room.

"Shoot," Spike hisses. "It's a transformer!"

She ducks down with April.

"Shredder," Splinter says.

"All these years, I tried to recreate the mutagen," Shredder says menacingly. "And you, you just handed it to me."

Splinter steps up to face this new terrifying threat.

"You will not lay a hand on my sons," he informs the Shredder firmly. He takes up a sword and starts to move as Shredder laughs.

It isn't a nice laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Splinter holds his sword aloft as the Shredder towers over him, laughing in an extremely evil manner.

"Your sons?" Shredder scoffs. "You think you are their father?" Knives begin unsheathing from his armored arms. Lots of them. Like, a seriously twisted Wolverine. Except taller.

The fight begins. Spike peers around the counter and watches Splinter block strike after strike, flipping out of the way.

It almost reminds her of the scene in Star Wars Revenge of the Sith where Yoda fights Palpatine.

Shredder pulls back. "Very good," he concedes. "Rat."

He says it like it's a bad thing, when this rat just beat up all of his henchmen.

More knives come out.

Spike's eyes widen and she ducks back behind the counter again. She studies April's face. "You okay?"

April nods shakily. Spike peers back around.

There is shouting, and the sound of a lot of rocks falling. Spike's eyes flicker around the room, but she cannot see the source of it-

The fan room.

Spike's mind flashes to Leonardo's instruction to Raphael and she tries to not worry.

Splinter attacks Shredder, and now Shredder is the one trying to block the speedy rat.

Shredder throws his knives, and the rat master dodges them all.

Shredder leaps after Splinter, sending a spinning kick into his side that the rat dodges. Splinter kicks him back, slashing at him with his sword. Shredder falls onto his back, gets back up, and sends more knives flying at Splinter, who just dodges them. Splinter jumps into some of the stuff hanging from the ceiling and jumps over Shredder's head. All of the knives come back to Shredder's arm as if they were magnetized. (They probably are.) Splinter dodges these two, jumps, lands, and then he is on top of Shredder, trying to press his sword in between the cracks on the facemask.

Shredder has his sword blade in between two of the knives coming out of his metal sleeve.

Spike's face scrunches up.

Shredder shoves Splinter off and knocks him to the ground.

Leonardo turns and sees his master, his father, on the ground. "Sensei!" he calls before running to his aid.

Before he could get very far, Foot Soldiers had out things like cattle prods, and were zapping him, sending electric volts through his body. Spike's eyes widen and she winces. She starts to get up, to try to help, but then looks back at a shaking April.

Then Spike does something that she will regret for the rest of her life.

She stays put while Leonardo writhes on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut to try to block out his cries.

"Hang on, Leo," Donatello calls from his area, where he is spinning his bo staff to deflect the bullets. "I'll be right there!"

Shredder kicks Splinter, who rolls a few feet.

Spike looks frantically from April to Splinter, to Leonardo.

Shredder throws Splinter and he hits the ground hard.

Spike bites her bottom lip.

April starts to get up, and reaches for a sai on the wall behind her. Spike turns to watch her, then looks back as the Shredder prepares to stab Splinter through. Spike looks at April again and nods in understanding. She holds the mace high and charges with April, both hollering as April plunges the sai into the power pack on Shredder's back, while Spike slams her mace into his side with all her might. Shredder stumbles as April and Spike back away, Spike's mace held in front of her defensively.

Shredder turns. "You stupid little girls," he snarls.

"April! Sarah!" Splinter cries. Spike grabs April around the waist and throws her to the corner of the room where she stays put.

Spike backs up slowly, trying to ignore Leonardo's cries of pain. Leonardo pushes the Foot soldiers away, and starts to rise.

April starts to stand in her corner as well, staggering behind the counter again. Spike tackles her from behind, spins so that she is underneath, and hits the ground behind the counter.

"Stay put," Spike hisses.

Shredder throws Splinter again, as Leonardo breaks into a run. "Sensei!" he shouts.

"No, my son, stay back!" Splinter calls. He reaches up and flicks the switch that keeps a grate from falling in between the rooms. It crashes down, separating his sons from him.

Leonardo desperately slashes at the unyielding bars with his swords.

Michelangelo turns and gasps. "Sensei!" Then he too, is running, heading for the grate keeping him and his brothers from his fallen master.

Donatello is there too, hammering at the bars in a panic.

There is no sign of Raphael.

Spike wants to close her eyes but can't seem to avert her gaze. Her eyes burn.

"Sensei, Dad, Dad! What are you doing?!" Leonardo calls frantically.

Splinter looks at him through the grate. "Run! Hide!" he cries as the Shredder comes for him again.

"NO!" Leonardo shouts as Shredder drags Splinter away.

"Save yourselves!" Splinter cries.

Shredder throws Splinter as April gasps and Donatello shouts, as the three brothers try to lift the grate.

Shredder tosses Splinter into the air and punches him.

The grate goes up and the turtles run in, weapons held high.

Spike wants to join them.

She can't move.

_Everything they are, and everything they've become, was made possible by the bravery that you two displayed on that fateful night._

Splinter's words echoed through her mind.

She didn't feel brave. She felt like going home and forgetting this happened. Spike had always been fearless. She doesn't feel fearless now. She desperately gathers her wits about her, and tries to stop the flow of horrible thoughts, berating herself mentally.

Shredder picks Splinter up and holds him out to the side.

"Children, drop your weapons, or your…father…will die," Shredder says in an extremely condescending voice.

Spike watches Leonardo drop his swords after a moment's hesitation. Donatello puts his bo staff down and Michelangelo throws down his nunchucks.

Shredder delivers one last punch to Splinter before dropping him while the Foot clan apply their cattle prods to the turtles.

The turtles all drop, shouting.

"NO!"

Spike drops down behind the counter breathing heavily. _There is nothing I can do,_ she realizes. Splinter lies still on the ground as the turtles start to drop, one by one.

Shredder's voice is curious. "Where is the fourth?"

_Raphael._

Spike turns cold at the Foot Soldier's words.

"He's dead."


	16. Chapter 16

Shredder's voice is curious. "Where is the fourth?"

_Raphael._

Spike turns cold at the Foot Soldier's words.

"He's dead."

Spike starts shaking slightly.

If there is one thing that Spike Sanchez is afraid of, being helpless while others suffer. April leans over and squeezes her knee gently.

"Destroy this place." Shredder turns and starts to leave.

There are explosions and Spike ducks. April kneels beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders as the explosions continue.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

As soon as the Foot leaves, April starts for Splinter. Spike starts heading for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" April asks. "Splinter needs us."

Spike turns and looks at her. "They took three turtles."

"They said Raphael's dead," April says. "I'm sorry-"

Spike shakes her head. "I gotta check at least." She starts walking as April shakes her head.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Spike runs through hallways until she finds a large stack of rubble.

"Oh no," Spike whispers. She dives for it, ripping stones out of the pile and hurling them to the side.

"Please don't be dead," she pleads. "Please still be alive, you gotta be alive, you can't die, you're a teenager for goodness sake the city needs you-" she buries a hand down to grasp the edge of a rock before feeling something close around her wrist. She hollers and falls backward.

"SON OF A GUN," she bellows, before noticing the huge teeth marks on her arm. "GET OUTTA THERE!"

Raphael rises slowly, rocks cascading off like water as Spike continues to glare. Spike seems to forget the situation, and focuses all of her rage and pain and fear on Raphael. "I'm sick of being your chew toy! Fifteen years ago, jeez, you bit and bit and bit and now I try to help and you bite me AGAIN."

"I thought you were the Foot," he says blankly with a hint of embarrassment.

"You thought wrong," Spike says irritably. Then she looks up at him and sees the worry on his face about everything, his master, his brothers, and her face softens. "I'm sorry."

"S'alright," he replies.

She looks at him, really looks. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

Spike raises an eyebrow. He looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I don't remember biting you fifteen years ago."

"You were a baby," Spike says. Something catches her eye. "Hang on, don't hit me again." She leans in and stares at his arm. "An old scar?"

"Had it ever since I can remember." Raphael starts walking. Spike steps in next to him in thought.

"I just….that glass shard."

He looks at her. "What?"

"Glass shard," she repeats. "When we got you out of the fire- you got a glass shard in you. I pulled it out." She looks up at him in surprise. "Raphael?"

And then he notices that she says his name, really says it like it's his name, instead of a mask to hide her fear. He nods.

She shakes her head. "Come on, Splinter's hurt."

Raphael's entire demeanor changes and he breaks into a run, with Spike dashing after him.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

When they arrive, April is heaving at a huge block on top of the rat. Raphael jumps the last few feet before dropping to his knees and lifting and throwing the block like it was nothing.

Spike drops down next to them, breathing more steadily now.

"Sensei!" Raphael says. "Master!" he hurls another huge block, emotion twisting his features. "Let's get him to the other room." He seems to be talking to himself, but his eyes flicker to April's for a second, then to Spike's before lifting Splinter and carrying him into the next room.

"Get the med kit," he instructs. April runs over to the crowded wall and starts searching. "On the shelf!"

April runs it over. Raphael nods. "Alright…alright…"

Spike stands helpless at the foot of the bed as Splinter regains consciousness and recognizes his son.

"Raphael?"

"I'm here," the turtle assures his master.

"You must save your brothers," Splinter says weakly. "Stop Shredder." His head falls back, and he almost falls unconscious again.

"Sensei," Raphael says quietly. Alarms start going off, and April heads for the main room, where Donatello's computers are going nuts.

"Some kind of tracker," April reports.

"It's Donatello," Raphael tells her.

"Go, Raphael," Splinter tells his second oldest son.

Raphael looks determined. "Let's go save my brothers!"

He stands and heads towards his brother's fallen weapons and begins to gather them. Spike turns to Splinter and puts her hand on his paw. She begins to talk quietly. "I swear to you, on my life, your sons will come back to you safely. I swear it." Her voice trembles slightly. Splinter nods softly.

"Be brave, Sarah. I know you can be," he whispers. She nods emphatically. "Help April, and Raphael."

"Of course, Splinter," she says. His eyes close and she frantically feels for a pulse. "Just unconscious," she assures herself. "That's all."

She stands, pats Splinter's paw, and then moves to walk with April as they approach Raphael, who slides his brother's weapons into his belt with his.

"We need a ride," April says.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're calling Vern?" Spike asks.

April nods as she dials.

"Ugh," Spike articulates. She plunks down on a hunk of rock.

"Friend of yours?" Raphael asks with a hint of what could be almost slight amusement.

"Colleague," Spike corrects. She wipes at the blood on her mace and succeeds in getting it stuck to her hand. "Sigh."

"Look, Vern, I need you to meet me," April says with her hand over her other ear.

Spike leans forward as April gives the address.

"In ten minutes, please," April says quickly. "I can't talk to you about it over the phone, just promise to be there."

She hangs up.

Spike stands, takes her leather jacket off, stuffs it into her bag, and pulls on a sweatshirt and pulls the hood up. "Let's go."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

April approaches Vern, who is leaning against the van with a fedora.

"What's with the hat?"

"What is with the- I don't know, I was playing around, it's a goof," Vern says as April gets into the passenger seat of the white van. "What do you wanna do? Head downtown?"

"Eric Sacks is at the head of the Foot Clan, he just kidnapped the vigilante turtles and took them to his estate, and we have to go, come on Vern!" April fills him in quickly.

Vern hasn't gotten in the van yet. "Right, right, right. The turtles. I forgot. This is kind of embarrassing. We're both consenting adults," he gets in the van, "Both very good looking, you're better, probably, that's up for debate. The point is we don't need to make up excuses to hang out with each other."

"What?" April asks.

"You wanna spend more time with me, I get it, I would too, but the point is-"

"We need to get to the Sacks Estate right now, Vern, drive!" April exclaims.

"That's what I'm talking about! The Sacks Estate with the vigilante-"

Raphael's big green head slams up in between the seats and turns to look at Vern. "Drive."

Vern looks shocked and scared as Raphael looks center again.

"You're a talking turtle," Vern says, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a talking turtle," Raphael agrees roughly. "And you're a human nerd. Now that we got that out of the way, hit it!"

His head disappears again into the back of the van.  
>April can't see Spike, but she hears the whoop of laughter that escapes her.<p>

Vern puts the keys in the ignition. "I've never been called a nerd before, but...How did you get in the back?"

"He used the door," Spike's voice comes out of the darkness.

A dark chuckle slips out of Raphael.

Spike slaps his shoulder. "Stick around, B.A., we may yet get along."

"B.A.?"

"B.A. Baracus," Spike clarifies. "From the A-Team. Bad Attitude Baracus was my favorite. Oh wow, that's sad. You need to see that show," she remarks, studying his confused expression.

Raphael shakes his head. "I can't tell whether I was just insulted or complimented."

"It was a compliment," Spike assures him. She rubs her arm.

"You okay?" April asks, briefly turning around.

"Yeah. Bruised arm, remember? Compliments of Raphael," Spike answers. She points at Raphael. "Don't apologize. I threatened to Taser you, we're even."

He shrugs. "Then I won't."

Spike nods and leans against the wall and shuts her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

"I thought about becoming a ninja," Vern's voice breaks through Spike's dozing and her eyes snap open in time to catch Raphael's eye roll. Spike slams her head back against the wall.

"I was doing a bunch of yoga for like, ten days," Vern continues.

Spike ignores him and closes her eyes and addresses Raphael. "You know chewing on a toothpick is bad for you?"

April speaks up. "There's the gate."

"There it is," Vern says. Spike rises to a crouch and pulls her mace up.

"Ram the gate," Raphael says. Vern starts to protest. "Ram the gate!"

"This is Channel 6 property," Vern says.

"I SAID RAM THE GATE," Raphael shouts, bringing his head back up between the seats. Spike gives a low whistle.

"Alright, everybody strap in," Vern calls as he slams on the gas. Spike braces herself against the wall.

Not hard enough. April and Vern jolt forward as Spike slams stomach first into the side of Raphael's shell.

"OOF," she grunts, trying to suck air back in. She pushes herself back and braces herself again as Vern tries to right the van after smashing through the gate.

The Foot clan starts firing.

There are bullet holes in the windshield. April and Vern duck, and the van keeps going, smashing through another door.

The van stops just on the other side. Vern backs up until they're in the courtyard again.

More shooting. Raphael pushes Spike aside and rips through the side of the van like it's paper.

"HOLY COW," Spike shouts, staring at the gaping hole. It takes Raphael all of five seconds to disarm and knock out a foot soldier before Spike dives out after him.

"What are you doing?" he shouts.

"Helping! I have to help you get your brothers back!" she yells back. "I promised Splinter!"

"Why? They're my brothers," he says, kicking a Foot soldier out of the way. "Why would you promise that?"  
>Spike ducks as a bullet zings over her head, and then pops up, mace held high. She looks at him grimly.<p>

"One of us needs a family," she says. Her eyes widen and she tosses the mace over his shoulder, hitting a foot soldier in the head. He drops. "You're welcome," she adds.

He eyes her and turns and yanks open the driver's side door. "Follow me," he says.

Spike salutes and picks her mace up again as April and Vern climb out.

Spike's confident expression turns into a straight, hard set face as she brings up the rear of the group.

Despite her bravado, and her trying to remember Splinter's words, she's still scared.


	18. Chapter 18

Raphael was moving fast. Spike had bumped past Vern to bash a Foot soldier that had jumped out, though Raphael was taking care of the majority of the ones they ran into. The ones he didn't quite knock out, Spike took care of.

At this moment in time, they seem to have found the lab where the boys are being kept. Spike follows Raphael as he kicks another Foot soldier out of the way.

The turtles look weak, probably explained by the tubes filled with blood coming out of them.

"Leo!" Raph shouts.

Leonardo looks up wearily.

"Oh no," Spike whispers. She steps forward. "Everyone okay?"

"We're alive," Donatello says weakly.

Raphael takes a few hurried steps closer to the containment cells. Michelangelo sighs.

"'Bout time," he says. He sounds tired.

Raphael hits the transparent front of Leonardo's cell and bounces off. No damage done. Now he takes out his sais.

Then someone says his name.

"Raphael."

It's a familiar voice. A chill runs down Spike's spine.

"Glad you can join us."

It's the Shredder.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Spike grips the mace tightly and in the other hand reaches for her Taser. A thrown knife from the Shredder knocks it out of her hand.

"Oh, come on," she mutters. She reaches for the battle flail instead.

"The fourth cage is for you," Shredder tells Raphael. Out come all of his knives.

Raphael gets in a defensive stance. He charges Shredder, who pushes him back and then throws him down a level. Spike frowns.

This isn't going as well as planned.

"That's harsh, man," Michelangelo says. Shredder jumps after Raphael, ignoring Spike altogether.

Raphael gets back up and charges him again just as April and Vern finally get to the lab.

"There you are!" Spike says, picking up her Taser. "Where have you been?"

"Down the hallway," Vern answers.

Spike glowers and points. "Turtles there," she points again. "Shredder there. Raphael's in trouble, like, dying trouble. You get them," she points. "I'll see if I can distract Shredder long enough for you to get out of here."

"What about you?" April asks.

Spike shrugs and holds up her battle flail. "That doesn't matter." She jumps.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Shredder is laying into Raphael, kicking just as Spike jumps down behind Shredder.

"The rat did NOT teach you well," Shredder bellows.

Spike raises the battle flail and swings it so the spike ball on the end of the chain starts to spin. She raises her voice. "Yeah well, give him a break, he's only a teen."

Shredder spins and really notices her for the first time.

What he notices is a big, tall girl, with hair firmly tied back into a ponytail, a pale face, and two hard blue-gray eyes that remain emotionless.

Spike has found her bravery.

**_~Shell Shocked~_**

Raphael gets back up and dives for Shredder, who threw him down again. Raphael gets ahold of his leg. "Get out of here!" he shouts at Spike. Spike shakes her head.

"Not a chance," she calls, moving forward.

Spike swings the battle flail and knocked it into his side. Shredder loses his balance and recovers quickly it, sending a punch in Spike's direction. She ducks, swinging the mace up under his chin and getting a slice in the arm for her efforts.

She stumbles backward, and stands back up, glancing at the slashed fabric. She looks back up at Shredder.

I've once heard that the most terrifying kind of person is the person who no longer has anything to lose. The ones that will fight to the death because they don't care.

The ones who lose all fear to defend those they care about.

That is the look in Spike's eyes right now as she advances again, ignoring the blood streaming down her arm and soaking her hoodie sleeve.

Shredder kicks Raphael off and stomps on him before turning to Spike. She has his attention now.

Spike fights to keep her expression neutral.

Shredder's fist comes down and Spike raises her mace to block, wrenching her shoulder backward. Spike cries out as her shoulder dislocates and raises the battle flail and knocks the ball into the side of Shredder's head.

Shredder is knocked sideways and turns, noticing Raphael start to get up. Shredder knocks him back onto his plastron and steps on his shell, pressing hard.

Spike hears a crack and stops worrying about her shoulder. _Cracked shells = not good,_ she remembers. She slings her mace back into her belt with her good arm and raises the battle flail again, shouting as she charges.

She starts to spin the flail and whacks him in the back.

Shredder turns and knocks her back as well.

Spike thinks that this may be her last fight. She struggles to her feet slowly as Shredder approaches.

"Puny child," he scoffs. "What do you think you can do? After I kill you, I'll drain the blood of the others."

Spike coughs and raises her head and shrugs her good shoulder.

"Heck if I know," she says. She swings the flail. Shredder dodges easily and knocks her backward again. She rises to her knees, trying to breathe in and out as Shredder kicks her across the room, following her as she rolls. She grimaces as she rolls onto her dislocated shoulder before pushing herself back up quickly with her good arm and then collapsing.

Glass breaks, and Shredder turns and starts to leave.

Spike hears voices as she fights to stay conscious. She drags herself over to Raphael with her useful arm.

"You okay?" she whispers painfully.

He nods unconvincingly. "That was a stupid thing to do."

"You're alive, aren't you?" she murmurs. "You owe me one."

Her head drops onto the floor and she sees darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Spike picks her head up a minute later when she hears voices.

"We gotta get Raph!" The voice sounds like Leonardo's, except more energetic.

Spike has forgotten what energy feels like.

"Raph!"

"Raph!"

Two more voices join his as she hears three thuds a few feet away.

She opens her eyes a crack.

Yup.

Donatello, Leonardo, and Michelangelo help their brother to his feet. Leonardo turns. "Sarah!"

"It's Spike," she corrects weakly.

"Spike!" April calls, running down the stairs. "Are you ok?" When she is about a foot in front of her, April stops and looks at her friend.

Tired eyes, hair half out of her ponytail, sweating, and bloodstained, Spike looks a wreck. The said wreck hauls herself to her feet, swaying slightly.

"I'm fine," she says tightly. "What happened?"

"Adrenaline," April explains shortly.

"Ah." Spike nods uncomprehendingly.

"Are you okay?" Three voices ask Raphael as he steadies himself.

"Let's go!" Leonardo says. Michelangelo is running in circles.

"Go where?" Raphael asks, trying to get his breath back.

"Sacks Tower!" Leonardo answers, lifting his swords.

"New York City," Michelangelo shouts.

"Shredder's going to release a toxin," Donatello explains, grabbing his bo staff.

"That'll poison the whole city," Michelangelo hollers, picking up his nunchucks.

Spike winces. "We can hear you just fine without you shouting."

"And Sacks is going to sell the antidote!"

"Made from the mutagen in our blood! So we gotta get going now!" Donatello exclaims. Raphael nods and starts to move.

"Good. Let's do it for Sensei," Raphael says grimly.

Michelangelo brings up the rear.

"We're going! Everybody stay calm! LOOK HOW CALM I AM!"

April, and Vern start into a run to try to keep up with the energetic turtles. Spike breaks into a run after them, grimacing with the effort.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

As everyone runs outside, Leonardo shouts. "We gotta move! Let's go!"

"Sacks is airborne!" Raphael yells.

"He'll be in Manhattan in 19 minutes," Donatello calculates.

"Get us out of here, Donnie!" Leonardo tells him.

Donatello pulls his goggles down over his glasses and examines the terrain, noticing the Foot soldier aiming the gun.

"Oh my gosh, they have GUNS," he squeaks.

Spike stares at him, still holding on to her shoulder.

The Foot starts shooting. "Everybody get down!" Leonardo shouts, crouching with his shell to the soldier.

The others follow suit, forming a wall around April, Vern and Spike.

The turtles shout as the bullets start flying, doing absolutely no damage.

"Ha! Are you guys okay?" Leonardo asks, straightening up.

"We're bulletproof," Raphael breathes.

"Sweet!" Leonardo crows.

"Can you drive that truck?" Raphael asks Vern, indicating the truck a few yards behind them.

"Yeah," Vern answers.

Raphael moves first, taking out the soldiers as Spike slumps, fighting to stay conscious once more.

Leonardo kicks out several of the Foot, Michelangelo jumps on top of the truck. Donatello handles his bo with skill, taking down soldiers while they make their way to the truck. Vern gets in the front, and April gets in the passenger's side.

"Everybody in the truck! Move it, go go go!" Leonardo shouts. Spike climbs into the back and scoots so that there's enough room for the four turtles.

"You know how to drive this thing, right?" April asks Vern.

"Yeah, I just gotta hotwire it or something," he answers.

Spike's head lolls back and hits the wall of the truck as Donatello slides in beside her, followed by Raphael.

"Hey," she greets Donatello.

He nods at her before noticing her bloodstained hoodie. "You okay?"

She waves her good arm. "I'm fine."

He shakes his head. "Biggest lie ever."

"Yep," she gasps.

Vern and April argue in the front for a minute while Vern tries to start the truck.

April brings the visor down and hands him the hidden keys. "Drive!"

"I'm on it," Vern says.

"Come on, come on!" Raphael yells from the back. Spike winces.

"All I need is a backseat-driving-talking-turtle," Vern comments, starting to drive.

"His name's Raphael," Spike informs him. A bump jostles her arm and she grimaces.

And then they were gone, out of the Estate and down the driveway.

Spike sighs in relief.


	20. Chapter 20

"Shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you," Vern tells April. "I can't believe you're not crazy! How crazy is that?"

"Here we go, guys!" Michelangelo's voice calls from the roof. Spike leans around Donatello.

"The Foot are after us again," she shouts up. "Can this thing go any faster?"

"Not really," Vern says.

"Donnie," Leonardo says. "What's the fastest way back to Manhattan?"

"We need to stay on this road," Donatello says, looking up from his wrist computer. "There's a maintenance hatch at the bottom of this hill that leads to the sewers pipelines!" Spike leans up in between the seats.

She peers ahead at the road and plunks back down.

"Oh no," Michelangelo says from the roof.

"Oh no what?" Spike calls for the second time in two days.

There is an explosion just ahead. Vern swerves the truck and everyone falls to the side. Michelangelo almost falls off the roof.

Leonardo falls out of the back.

"LEONARDO!" Spike cries.

"LEO!" Donatello shouts.

Leonardo bounces through the snow, hits a tree, and then falls.

The truck swivels until the back end of it hangs off of a cliff.

"Vern, go, go, go, go!" April shouts.

The truck starts to slide backward.

"Hit the brakes!" April screams.

"Wrong way!" Vern shouts.

"Leo, MOVE!" Donatello shouts. Leonardo is smack in the middle of the backward path. He rolls under the truck as it passes over him safely, and then rolls back out from under it.

Vern manages to turn the truck around in its downward decent so that now it's going front first.

I'm not going to describe the shouting going on, it'll make your ears bleed.

"How far off course are we?" Raphael asks Donatello.

"Actually, we're on a bit of a shortcut," Donatello informs him. "But we need to keep going down, straight down!"

Michelangelo swings down over the front of the truck to talk to Vern. "Need to keep going straight!" he tells Vern. He sounds out of breath. He leans over to April's side. "What's up, Angelcakes?"

Spike rolls her eyes despite the situation as Michelangelo gets back on top of the truck.

Leonardo gets up, and starts running as the Foot's jeeps head down after them. He jumps. They bump into him, propelling him forward and down. It doesn't look like a fun ride, as Leonardo slides just ahead of the Foot's jeeps. He draws his swords and uses them to help him steer his decent.

"Guys," Michelangelo calls. "Leo's in trouble!"

Spike stands just behind Donatello and stares past the tall turtle at Leonardo's bumpy ride, as he slides by a few of the Foot's vehicles and gets another electric shock.

"My shell's cracked, just tape it up," Raphael tells Donatello.

Donatello flashes a brief smile. "Tape it up yourself! My turn!" he says, diving out of the back of the truck on a rescue mission.

Spike turns to Raphael, wind whipping her hair everywhere. "Tell you what, fix my shoulder, and I'll take a look at your shell," she tells him.

He stares at her. "What?"

"Push my shoulder back into place!" she shouts. "It's dislocated!"

"I told you it was a bad idea to go for the Shredder," he grabs her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Go ahead," Spike grits her teeth. "Ugh!" she grunts as he pops the shoulder back into place, his hands enveloping her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Of course," she says. She leans over to inspect the shell. "Ouch, that looks painful." She looks up at him seriously. "But it's not deep. What kind of tape do you use? I got duct, and that's it." She pulls out her backpack.

"That'll do."

Meanwhile, Donatello grabs ahold of Leonardo and yanks the cattle prod off. He throws it backward, where it gets one of the Foot.

Donatello lets himself slide close to the front of one of the jeeps and pulls out the staff. "Always wanted to try this," he says, sliding the blade out and thrusting it into the front of it.

The car flips over them. Donatello giggles. (And snorts.)

The day is looking up.


	21. Chapter 21

"I gotcha brother, one car down, three to go!" Donatello crows to Leonardo. A cattle prod attaches to the bespectacled turtle. "MIKEY!" he hollers for help.

"Alright, that's it," Michelangelo runs along the top of the truck, getting his skateboard ready. He jumps and lands on the top of one of the jeeps, punching down through the top and grabbing the steering wheel. "RAPH, I'M DRIVING!"

Raphael, taped up by now, jumps out of the back of the truck and smashes through the windshield of the jeep behind them, knocking out countless Foot. The door opens and several bodies fall out.

Raphael gives a victory noise.

April looks out the window behind her, holding the camera. Vern gets distracted and drives the truck over a bump. Spike slams into the back of the seats, knocking the Taser from her hands. "Umph! Not again!" she cries, diving for it.

The door swings open and April hangs onto the handle of the car, screaming. Spike stands.

"April!" Spike shouts. She climbs up between the front seats and reaches out to grab for April. "Come on, please," Spike begs.

"O'Neil!" Vern shouts.

April keeps screaming.

Spike reaches further, grabs April around the waist, and helps haul her back in. Michelangelo's voice rings out.

"AVALANCHE!"

Spike looks up with a white face. "Oh boy."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

The boys fall off their respective jeeps and ride down on their shells, trying to wake Leonardo up. Raphael and Donatello slap him.

"The chopper is twenty miles west out of intercity airspace," Donatello reports.

"Thanks for the traffic update, Donnie," Raphael shouts. "You doing sports and weather next?"

"Well, if you're going to be nasty about it, then I guess you don't wanna know that there's a five hundred foot drop coming up in 53 seconds!" Donatello yells.

"You're sayin' there's a-" Raphael starts.

"A CLIFF!" a reawakened Leonardo shouts. "We gotta get April out of there!"

"And Spike," Raphael adds.

"And don't forget that old guy!" Michelangelo yells as Leonardo gets on top of the truck. Spike dives to the front again to grab April.

"BAIL OUT," she shrieks. She kicks open the passenger door and grabs April and prepares to jump, just as Leonardo drops down in front of it.

"Change of plans," he tells them. He spots something behind them. "Oh, come on," he says as he gets zapped for what is probably the 32nd time in the last two days.

"Leonardo!" Spike shouts. She turns her head and looks out the other window when she sees Raphael go sailing by and slamming into a jeep with full force, shell first.

"Ouch she remarks with a wince.

The car barrel rolls down the hill and stops against a tree.

Leonardo grabs Vern and jumps out. Spike wraps her arms around April and leaps out just as the truck heads over the cliff.

Leonardo has a cable trailing behind them. "Mikey, grab the cable! Grab the cable!" he shouts. Spike wraps an arm around April and grabs onto Leonardo with the other.

Michelangelo dives for the cable-

And misses.

It slips right out of his hands.

It looks like that one scene from Mulan.

They go over the edge. Spike closes her eyes and lowers her bloody face down to April's shoulder knowing that this is it, and ironically, she isn't afraid. She is sad.


	22. Chapter 22

They go over the edge of the snowy cliff. Spike closes her eyes and lowers her bloody face down to April's shoulder knowing that this is it, and ironically, she isn't afraid. She is sad.

And then everything is fine, and they were still alive and Leonardo was hanging on to the cord, which had caught on a rock, and everyone was hanging onto Leonardo.

Spike picks her head up out of April's jacket and sneezes.

"Gesundheit," Leonardo grunts.

The cord starts to slip.

"I hope you've got a parachute on under that shell," Vern says in a panicked voice. Spike's eyes widen.

Donatello's voice calls down.

"Hey guys! It's the maintenance hatch, our ticket home!" he shouts, looking past them.

"What?" Spike bellows.

"A little help, please?" Leonardo groans. Raphael grabs his brother and starts to drag the humans and the turtle back up.

"Guys, we gotta hustle. Shredder's over New York City!" Donatello cries.

"Shoot," Spike sets April down and dusts her off. "Is everyone okay?"

"Well, we're alive," Michelangelo says. "So that's good."

Spike nods. She takes a deep breath.

"I feel better now," she says.

"Good," Donatello says with a tight smile. "Then let's move."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Leonardo points. "Mikey, take April. Raph, take-"

"Me," Spike interrupts. She crosses her arms. "He still owes me one. We'll consider this even."

"I was gonna say Vern, but okay," Leonardo shrugs. "Do you have an issue with that, Raph?"

Raphael shrugs. "Not really."

Mikey punches the air. Leonardo shrugs. "I guess I'll take Vern."

Vern nods. "Okay."

Spike nods and hoists her recovered backpack. "Let's go."

The next thing she knows, she's sliding through the pipes, sitting cross-legged on top of Raphael's plastron, with his arms around her waist.

Vern hollers as Leonardo speeds past with him. Spike hears Michelangelo's voice: "Please keep arms and legs inside the shell at all times!"  
>April looks mildly panicked as Michelangelo spins on his shell. Spike looks down and back at Raphael seriously.<p>

He looks seriously back.

"How's the shell?" she asks loudly.

He nods once. "Fine," he mutters. "What about your shoulder?"

She continues to look serious as they slide, and begins raising her arms up until they're over her head. Only then does she allow her mouth to quirk.

"Alright, it's fine," Raphael says.

Actually, it's a little sore. Spike chooses not to mention this and instead hollers ahead to April.

"It's more fun if you put your hands in the air!"

April's grip tightens around Michelangelo and she shakes her head.

"Satellites show Shredder's reached the top of Sacks Tower!" Donatello shouts.

"That's where he's releasing the toxin from," Leonardo yells.

"It'll spread all over the city!" Donatello cries.

Raphael's grip on Spike tightens. "Hold on," he says tersely. She lowers her arms and grabs onto his arms, eyes wide.

They sail from one tunnel down a bit to the next, and Spike is somewhere between exhilarated and terrified.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

As they drop into the basement of Sacks Tower, Leonardo starts to give the plan as April, Vern, and Spike steady themselves.

"Alright, listen up. We've gotta find the elevators to get up to the roof," Leonardo says. He points at the humans. "You guys get out of here, get to a safe distance."

Spike crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"No, no no no," April says. "We can find Sacks and get our hands on the mutagen, like a contingency plan. Just in case, you know."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Raphael says sarcastically.

Spike glares. "I thought I told you to take that toothpick out before you choke."

"If we don't make it back, give the mutagen to Splinter," Leonardo says, ignoring his brother and Spike. "It can save his life."

"Sacks's laboratory is on the thirty-sixth floor," Donatello informs them. "I've already disabled the security system." He starts to turn away. "Oh, and uh..good luck!" he adds, turning back.

Spike cracks her knuckles and gives a nervous grin. "I love it when a plan comes together."

April rolls her eyes at her friend.

"If I don't return, remember me, April," Michelangelo says. "You can always find me." He points to her chest, right over her heart. "In here."

Leonardo grabs his brother and starts walking. Spike digs into her backpack and throws a gun at April. "Took this off a Foot soldier." She hands the backpack to Vern, who grunts.

"What's in this?"

"A fifteen pound dumbbell. Swing it; knock a dude in the head. Fun times," Spike tells him. She looks at April. "You-"

"Go," April tells her earnestly. "You can help."

"What about you?" Spike asks. "I promised to protect you!"

April raises the gun. "I'm a big girl. I tie my own shoes and everything," she says sweetly. "Besides, Vern's here. I'll be fine." She points. "Go."

Spike draws the mace, still looking at her. April waves her hands. "Go!"

Spike nods. "Be careful," she calls back, jogging ahead. "Vern, take care of her or I'll kill you!"

He salutes. "Will do."

Spike half smiles and faces forward and starts running. "Hey guys, wait up!"


	23. Chapter 23

Leonardo stops and turns around an instant before the others do.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you," Spike tells him seriously.

"Uh-uh," Raphael shakes his head. "Too dangerous."

She points. "Please be quiet for a minute. I know it's dangerous, I've been around the block a few times."

Leonardo shrugs. "Look, we know you're a good fighter," he begins.

Donatello breaks in. "It's just…it's the Shredder!"

Spike hoists the mace. "I know."

"You should stay with April," Michelangelo says.

"That's what I was going to do," she informs him. "April told me to go with you."

Leonardo sighs. "No."

Spike sighs too, her shoulders droop. "Look, I gotta help. I can't sit by and wait. That's not how I roll. I gotta be part of this. I gotta help you boys. I need the action, I…..what if you get hurt? How can I go to Splinter and tell him that you got hurt while I stood by?"

Leonardo rubs his forehead. "There's no changing your mind?"

She unhooks the battle flail from her belt with her other hand and swings it. "Nope. You guys could still use a little bit more help."

"Fine. But be careful," Leonardo says reluctantly. "I still think this is a bad idea. Let's keep moving, and stay close."

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

They were running, Donatello's eyes fixated on his wrist computer. "Elevator's just around this corner!"

"Alright guys just stick to my plan, and we won't fail!" Leonardo says, barreling around the corner. "Fan out in three, two, one-" He skids to a halt.

There is a large room with approximately 100000 Foot soldiers.

The turtles plus Spike freeze, Spike peering around Donatello.

"Shoot," she mutters. Michelangelo waves nervously.

There is silence before the Foot start to charge.

Spike's eyes widen.

"Double shoot."

Donatello starts closing the electric door as the Foot starts shooting. Spike dives to the ground.

The door shuts and Donatello disables the lock.

"Not the elevator," he tells the others helpfully.

"Nope," Leonardo says.

Then they're on the move again, and Spike can hear her heartbeat in her ears again, but still Splinter's words come back to her.

_"__Be brave, Sarah. I know you can be. Help April, and Raphael."_

**_What do I do when they're in two different places?_** Spike thinks desperately.

She thinks of April. It's too late to turn back and go find April now. She's torn in two, and she struggles to hold on to the bravado.

It's all she's got, at the moment. Some torn bravado and a few weapons, a news reporter and her cameraman, and a couple of Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles.

_When did my life become a movie?_

Then they're all actually in the elevator, and it's moving.

"No music," Spike utters. Anything to keep her mind off of where they're going.

It was a small elevator, and there wasn't much room for the lot of them. Spike was directly in front of Donatello and squished behind Leonardo.

Michelangelo starts tapping his nunchucks together for a beat. "MC Mikey!"

Spike's eyes roll up to the ceiling as Michelangelo continues making noise, and then her eyes snap front when Raphael joins in.

She stares pleadingly at the wall next to her as Donatello starts, followed by Leonardo.

"Why," she asks the wall, "Am I here?"

_Ding!_

Floor 54.

They were there. Leonardo shushes everyone, and Spike makes sure her game face is on.

Behind those doors, the Shredder waited.


	24. Chapter 24

The doors open, and four turtles and a human rush out, screaming their lungs out. Shredder turns from his machinery as they climb onto the roof.

"Ready? Stand!" Leonardo calls. Raphael addresses the youngest turtle.

"Hey Mikey, remember that thing we used to say when we were kids?"

"You made me promise never to say it again," Michelangelo points out.

"Forget about that. You still got one in the tank?"

"I've been holding it in for years," Michelangelo says, a smile starting to grow.

"Guys, wait, wait," Leonardo tries to hold his brothers back. "We need a plan!"

Unsurprisingly, they don't listen.

Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello charge, Michelangelo's voice shouting out:

"COWABUNGA!"  
>Shredder jumps, and promptly kicks them all in the faces and knocks them down. Leonardo and Spike remain standing, Spike holding the mace in one hand and the battle flail in the other.<p>

Shredder and Leonardo charge each other. Spike freezes momentarily before running after him, hollering death threats.

Shredder grabs Leonardo and throws him to the ground, as Spike jumps onto his other arm, swinging the mace down on top of it. Shredder knocks her to the ground too.

"That smarts," she wheezes, rolling over in an attempt to stand back up.

Shredder has turned back to Leonardo, stomping on his plastron before throwing him almost off the building.

"LEO!" Michelangelo cries and Leonardo grabs for a handhold.

He just catches himself, sending wreckage raining down on the streets of New York City.

Leonardo starts to pull himself back up, Spike peering over the edge.

"You okay?" she calls.

He nods.

"I got this, guys!" Donatello cries, rushing at Shredder, Bo staff raised.

Spike shouts. "You really don't!" She stands and heads toward Shredder, who has his back turned to her, slamming the battle flail into the back of Shredder's right knee.

Shredder himself apparently has a metal staff of sorts too. He stumbles, recovers, and deflects, sending Donatello sailing.

Spike kicks viciously at the small of his back before he grabs her leg and throws her too.

Spike rolls and drops onto her side, before shaking her head, trying not to think about how her side hurts, not to mention her shoulder.

Michelangelo is next to take a swing at him, nunchucks spinning as he slams into him.

A series of kicks, a throw, and Michelangelo goes flying and lands directly on top of Spike, pushing her into the roof.

"Oof!" Spike grunts.

"Sorry!" Michelangelo calls. He keeps rolling, and Spike dives for his hand as he falls off the side of the building. She grabs his wrist with both hands and braces with her knees. Michelangelo grabs onto the side of the building with his other hand. "You can let go," he tells her, "Go get him, girl!" Spike lets go with one hand, and Michelangelo grabs the side of the building. "I got this," he says. Spike nods and stands.

Raphael dives for Shredder while his back is turned. Shredder turns, punching him in the side, before kicking him. Raphael recovers.

Shredder sweeps his leg under Raphael's, and kicks him to the side.

Spike turns, drawing one of her daggers and aiming, before whipping it at Shredder. It glances off the armor, and Shredder turns, as Spike charges, swinging her mace into the side of his face as Raphael rolls off the roof. Shredder swings at Spike's face and sends her flying in her distraction.

Spike rolls to a stop and wipes some blood from her chin and groans. "Owwww." She brings a hand to her face and feels the gashes. "Oh boy."

Now Raphael is hauling himself up the side of the building as well, along with Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. Donatello is holding on with his bo staff, which is caught on some splintered metal.

"Guys, he's coming," Donatello cries. Shredder kicks the bo staff off and Donatello falls. Leonardo catches his younger brother by the leg.

Spike stands, steadies herself, and comes up for another strike and strikes Shredder with the mace and the battle flail at both sides of his shoulders simultaneously with a drawn out groan as her own shoulder protests.

Shredder turns and swings a fist. Spike hopefully grabs his wrist, twisting and spinning behind him, bringing his arm out at an angle before slamming her elbow down onto his shoulder, in between some of the cracks in the armor. Shredder doesn't seem phased. "Ow," she mutters, throwing herself out of the way of his other fist.

"You're tough," Spike admits, wiping some blood from her chin with her equally bloody hoodie sleeve. She tightens her grip on her mace.

The bolts holding the pipe that Leonardo is holding onto start to pull. Spike swings at Shredder's legs, dodging another punch, before getting another one in the stomach. She falls and rolls backward, and tries to pick herself back up before collapsing again, dropping the battle flail to press a hand to her abdomen to assess the damage.

Three bloody gashes across the skin. Spike grimaces. _I hope that's not serious._

Shredder moves to his machinery.

Spike raises her head and shakes it in an attempt to clear it. _Gotta get back up._

Leonardo throws Donatello upward. Donatello extends his bo staff for Raphael to grab as the piece of metal Leonardo was holding onto breaks away. Donatello grabs onto Leonardo as Raphael gets a good grip on the staff. Raphael proceeds to throw the both of them up onto the roof and continues climbing as Spike shakily pulls herself to her knees.

Shredder moves fast, attacking Donatello and Leonardo as they come at him from both sides. Spike wipes blood from her mouth and drags one foot forward, on one knee now. _C'mon, get moving, _she tells herself.

Donatello is down again, and Leonardo struggles to his feet as Shredder approaches.

Shredder jumps, preparing to slam his metal hand into Leonardo's neck. His blows are blocked by a pair of sais.

Raphael is back.

Spike stands, and moves, slamming her bodyweight into Shredder to knock him off balance before clubbing him in the side with her mace, attempting to hold herself up.

The battle-flail connects with his knee and he kicks backward with his other leg. Spike is knocked to one side.

Shredder breaks contact with Raphael's sais and strikes. Raphael dodges and punches him in the face.

Shredder's knives come out and he knocks Raphael backward, raising the other hand to end Leonardo, picking him up by his leg and hurling him. He jumps, bringing his knives downward. Leonardo brings his swords up, blocking just in time.

Shredder kicks Raphael again, pushing him backward towards his brothers. Shredder turns and throws a punch at Spike that glances off her arm as Spike raises the mace in defense.

She cries out, stumbling backward and sinking to her knees, looking at her bloody arm and Shredder returns to his machines.

"Enough. The lesson is over."

The turtles start to rise and Spike crawls over.

"We're getting our butts kicked," she declares hoarsely.

Raphael nods.

"We've only got fifty more seconds before the toxins release," Leonardo tells them. Michelangelo perks up.

"Hey," he says. "Who wants to play buck-buck?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Buck-Buck?" Raphael asks incredulously.

"What?" Leonardo asks.

"Huh?" Spike wipes blood away from her eyes.

"Buck-Buck," Donatello repeats wearily. "Tony on a Pony, some people call it Johnny on a Rock."

Spike's head drops forward and she shakes it. "We're dead."

"Wait…" Leonardo sounds like he's getting an idea. "Yeah. Let's play buck-buck."

"But why would we-" Donatello's voice breaks in.

Raphael waves. "No. We do what Leo says." He looks at his older brother. "Lead the way."

They fistbump.

Leonardo gets up and starts running towards Shredder, swords up. He jumps, slices at Shredder with the swords, and drops down to his hands and knees.

Michelangelo is next, jumping on top of his brother and kicking out at Shredder, knocking him back, before he too drops to his hands and knees.

Spike's eyes widen. "Oh. I get it."

Donatello comes, vaulting backward over his brothers and knocking his bo staff into Shredder's side, pushing him further. Leonardo motions for Spike to get back as Raphael starts his run up, jumping from Leonardo, to Michelangelo, to Donatello, before leaping, sais raised, to crash down on Shredder from above.

Shredder falls back again, off the building. Raphael puts his toothpick in. "Cowabunga," he remarks.

Spike limps over. "You all okay?"

"Yeah," Leonardo stands. "You?"

"Been better," Spike shrugs. "Been worse. I think." She wipes blood from her cheek before turning to the machinery. "Donatello, you got a way with machines right?"

He nods.

"GO, man, GO!"

"On it!"

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

Donatello is facing the machinery, as are his brothers. Spike stands with her back to them, so she sees the familiar metallic shape reappear. Spike's eyes snap open. "Guys, the Shredder ain't dead yet!"

They turn.

"Come on," Spike pleads. "Die already."

Raphael turns to Donatello. "I'll buy you some time."

"WE will," Spike corrects him, rolling her shoulders.

"Aren't you beaten up enough?" Raphael asks.

"Aren't you?" she shoots back.

Shredder whips his knives, sending them flying. Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo deflect them.

Most of them.

Spike spins the battle-flail, sending one or two sailing. She misses one and it sinks into where her shoulder meets her chest. She doesn't even shout, her eyes just bug and she staggers, mouth open in a soundless scream as she gasps for breath.

She grabs the handle of the knife and grits her teeth and pulls.

The knife comes out, and Spike's other hand snaps up to cover the wound. She painstakingly takes off the hoodie, and ties it around her shoulder as the chaos continues. Spike grasps the bloody knife and throws it back weakly before sinking to her knees. The wind goes right through her blood-soaked t-shirt.

She doesn't feel brave.

She's a scared little girl again.

And she thinks again: _What happened? Two days ago, life was normal._

Now she was going to die, surrounded by heroes while she sat bleeding her life out while New York City burned.

Knives continue to fly, and she raises her head, and sees the spire start to emit red gas. _This is it. Really it._

Then it stops.

"BAM! System disabled!" Donatello cries. "Who wants Italian? I'm buying!"

Shredder looks up, and sends knives spinning the base of the spire.

Spike sits and watches, feeling as though she's not really there. She shakes her head and gets to her knees weakly. She ties the sweatshirt tighter. She tries to stand.

She's still scared.

The turtles make their move, running to hold up the base. Spike stands, and she runs, blood pounding in her ears, and she takes her place beside Michelangelo, pushing upward with all the strength left in her powerful body. She feels numb and on fire at the same time.

"Hold on!" Leonardo cries. "Hold it! Hold it!"

Spike grunts and locks her joints.

"If this tower falls," Donatello shouts. "It could still contaminate everyone in a ten-block radius!"

"What are the odds of us stopping that from happening?" Leonardo asks.

"Uh, 0.00000000003 percent!" Donatello tells him.

"I'll take it," Leonardo says.

Spike nods grimly, sweat pouring off her in rivers, mixing with the dirt and blood. _It's us or New York._

"Nobody moves, no matter what," Leonardo instructs.

Spike grimaces. _No matter what._

Shredder approaches. The tower groans. Spike closes her eyes. _I can't help. I'm not strong enough._

"Leo!" Michelangelo shouts.

"I said nobody moves!" Leonardo yells.

"I'm lettin' go!" Raphael shouts.

"NO!"

Spike groans and opens her eyes. She inches over to Raphael's location. _If he lets go,_ she thinks. _Someone's gotta try to hold up his corner._

Shredder punches Leonardo in the stomach. Spike shouts his name.

Another voice joins the chaos.

"SHREDDER!"

It's April.

She's holding the jar of mutagen over her head. "This is all that's left!"

"Stupid girl," Shredder remarks.

"APRIL!" Spike screams. "What are you doing?!"

Shredder jumps and lands in front of April. "That belongs to me."

"Hold on!" Leonardo shouts. "Hold on!"

Spike's knees buckle, and she strains to stay standing.

The tower starts to fall.

Everything is absurdly loud and yet quiet in Spike's ears, drowned out by the rush of sudden hatred flowing, hatred for Shredder, and hatred for herself.

She lost her family, she lost her courage. Splinter's dying. April is in danger. The turtles are in danger, along with almost everyone in a ten block radius.

_I've failed. I've failed you, Splinter. I'm sorry._

Spike forgets about her motto of "No crying" and tears start streaming. It doesn't seem to matter anymore. She's dying. She thinks of her parents, her sisters. _I'm sorry._

Shredder jumps, grabbing the mutagen and knocking April off.

April's screams echo in Spike's ears, drowning out the self-loathing and self-pity.

Spike stands up straight, the burden forgotten.

White hot fury runs through her veins. She is no longer scared.

Nor is she exactly brave.

She is angry. The spire is falling, despite their efforts. There's nothing she can do. Spike buries her fear, and lets go of the spire.


	26. Chapter 26

The spire is falling, despite their efforts. There's nothing she can do. Spike buries her fear, and lets go of the spire.

Shredder grabs onto the falling Spire, as does April.

More debris rains down on New York.

Spike runs to the edge of the building, looking grimly downward. She pats her sheathed weapons before jumping over and running along the downward slanted tower. Raphael is right behind her, followed by Leonardo, then Donatello, and finally Michelangelo.

Spike barely notices, to be honest.

April is still screaming. Spike sees Shredder yank a knife out of the side of the tower and aim it at April.

Spike screams, the tears mixing with the sweat, blood, and dirt. "NO!"

Shredder's knife cuts the pipe. April falls.

"NO!" Spike cries again.

Splinter's voice echoes through her mind.

_Everything they are, and everything they've become, was made possible by the bravery that you two displayed on that fateful night._

_Be brave, Sarah. I know you can be. Help April and Raphael._

Spike squeezes her eyes shut and dives after April, opening them in time to grab her outstretched arm. She feels a strong hand grab her leg.

"I gotcha," Raphael's voice assures her.

Spike nods, because that's the only thing she can do. _Be brave,_ she tells herself.

"Hold on!" Leonardo's voice calls. Spike cranes her neck. Leonardo has a hold of Raphael. Donatello has Leonardo, and Michelangelo has Donatello. Spike turns back to April, who still looks panicked.

Spike holds her gaze with calm eyes, like in that subway tunnel that seems so long ago. "Hang on," Spike says. She grimaces as her shoulder protests.

There they are, four turtles and two humans dangling from the tower of Sacks Industries.

Shredder draws back to throw another knife, at Michelangelo this time. He throws.

Michelangelo deflects, and the knife sinks into Shredder.

"Let me score a hit!" April calls. Spike looks over her shoulder at Raphael, who looks at Leonardo.

"Do it!" Leonardo shouts.

Spike draws back. Shredder takes out the knife and prepares to throw it again. Leonardo throws his sword, burying it into his shoulder.

Spike swings. She feels Raphael's help, and knows that they're all there.

April kicks at Shredder, then lets go of Spike's hands and grabs onto the spire. Shredder's teetering on the edge, and April's standing again. Spike raises one hand to her pocket, and takes out her Taser. She aims it grimly and fires.

Direct hit, into Shredder's facemask.

He shakes.

April kicks him again.

Shredder falls, taking Spike's Taser with him.

"OH, COME ON," Spike shouts, watching her Taser disappear.

"That's my girl!" Michelangelo says proudly. "Girls, I mean."

The turtles and Spike land next to April.

The tower starts to tilt some more.

It starts sliding, and falls. They land bone jarringly on a billboard.

"I think this is it, guys!" Donatello declares.

"Does anyone have anything they wanna say?" Leonardo asks.

Spike shakes her head. "I'm sorry, April! I'm sorry all of you!" she cries, tears streaming freely again for the first time in fifteen years. April nods next to her.

They fall and land again.

"Donnie?" Leonardo asks.

"I'm the one who licks the icing off the poptarts every morning and puts them back in the box!" Donatello cries. They fall again.

"I so did not understand the ending of Lost!" Michelangelo shouts. They crash again.

"Raph?" Leonardo asks.

"Uh, I just..uh," Raphael starts. "If this is our last moment together, I just want you guys to know I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so hard on you! Every time I pushed you, I threatened you, I yelled at you, I pushed you beyond your limits, it was because I believed in you! I believe in each one of you! I believe in your spirit, your intelligence, your potential! And every time I talked about walking away, it was because I was scared! I just didn't think I was good enough to stand next to you and call you my brothers, and say to you, I love you! I love you guys so much!"

Spike, despite her blurry eyes, thought she detected tears coming from Raphael's own eyes.

"Raph," Donatello says. "We made it."

Sure enough, they're at the bottom, and alive.

"Are you crying?" Michelangelo asks.

"Nah, Ding-Dong, it's just a little dusty out here," Raphael lies.

As the crowd gathers, the turtles slip into the sewers, and April follows. Spike swings herself down too.

**_~Shell-Shocked~_**

"Okay, the mutagen is now entering his bloodstream…" Donatello says. The turtles are all leaning over Splinter. April is sitting close by. Spike sits in the corner, watching intently, and scrubbing traces of tears from her face.

"Master Splinter?" Michelangelo leans over Splinter more.

"Nothin's happenin," Raphael points out.

"Why isn't it working yet?" Michelangelo asks.

Splinter's eyes open slowly.

"Mikey, Mikey come closer," he whispers.

Michelangelo brings his head down to the rat's and listens to his hushed words.

He sits back up.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" Leonardo asks.

"He said please get your knee of my chest," Michelangelo informs him.

"Sensei!" Leonardo smiles.

"You're alive!" Michelangelo exclaims.

"It worked!" Raphael says.

"I'm sorry," Leonardo says. "This was all my fault."

"You were right," Raphael admits. "We weren't ready."

"No," Splinter says. "It was I who wasn't ready to let you go. All you needed was to discover that your true power lies in believing in one another."  
>They smile, and Spike smiles too.<p>

The adrenaline is dying down now, and she can feel the throbbing pain coming from everywhere at once. She groans and presses a hand to her shoulder, and tries to ignore the pain coming from her abdomen.

Donatello notices.

"You okay?"

"No," she grunts. "Not really."

Donatello leans over and unties the sweatshirt and gasps. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? Shredder happened," she hisses. "I'll be fine in a few days."

Donatello shakes his head.

"Is that Sarah?" Splinter asks. "Come here, child."

Spike bites her lip and looks up at Donatello. Donatello leans down, putting his arm under hers and lifting her. Michelangelo is at her side, smiling reassuringly as he helps her over. Spike stops by Splinter's bedside, and pushes Michelangelo away gently.

He smiles to see her, cut, bruised, broken as she is. Blood stains her face, along with dirt, and sweat. He can tell she's been crying.

"I'm sorry, Splinter," she whispers. "I wasn't brave at all. I couldn't take care of April, or Vern, much less your sons. Shredder almost killed April, Vern got shot, and your sons…." Her head lowers. "I'm sorry."

"You brought them back," he says softly, reminding her of her promise. "That matters. You were brave, child. You no longer have to be alone," he tells her. "April has always been there, hasn't she?"

"Like a sister," April says, joining the conversation. She smiles at Spike.

Splinter nods. "And now, we're here. If you need us, we'll be here for you. That is my promise to you."

"Yeah," Michelangelo nods emphatically. "You're like our new sister!" He slings an arm around her shoulders. She winces, then smiles. "Oops," Michelangelo removes his arm. "Sorry."

"Thanks," she whispers. A smile plays across her face. "You really didn't understand Lost?"

"Nope."

Spike turns to Donatello. "How do you sleep at night, licking the icing off poptarts? It is impossible to eat poptarts without icing," she informs him.

He shrugs guiltily.

She turns to Raphael. "Come here," she says. He approaches slowly. Spike leans forward- and bites his arm.

"Ouch!" he steps backward, rubbing his arm.

Spike shakes her head. "Tastes like sweat. Never trying that again." She looks back up. "Sorry."

Splinter smiles. Leonardo steps forward. "Welcome to the family, Spike."

Michelangelo throws his arms around her shoulders gently. Donatello pats her arm. Leonardo smiles and ruffles her hair.

Raphael awkwardly slugs her arm and Spike almost collapses. Michelangelo braces her back up.

April hugs Spike.

"You've got a family again," April whispers.

Spike nods once.

"Are you okay?" Michelangelo asks.

"No," Spike says, and bursts into tears. She wraps her arms around April and smiles, and cries. She pulls back, and April gets a good look at her face. It's the realest smile Spike has given in fifteen years.

Spike grins at Michelangelo and hugs him too. "Thanks, Mikey."

He smiles too. Spike turns to Donatello. "Donnie, thanks," she says, hugging him too. He pats her on the back and pushes her gently at Raphael.

"I'm not a hugger," he warns.

"I'm not sure you get much of a choice," she informs him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and clasping his big, three-fingered hand in her smaller five-fingered one.

Leonardo hugs her, and pulls back. "You okay, Sarah?"

"It's Spike," she sniffles. "And number one, no. I lost my Taser. Number two, you guys must never speak of this again. I never cry, and I don't hug either."

"It's a deal," Michelangelo declares.

"Let's get you patched up," Donatello says firmly.

**_~Shell Shocked~_**

So when Michelangelo accidently blows up Vern's car, Spike doesn't have a TOTAL meltdown. She defends Michelangelo to Vern and heads home with April.

And when she's not there, she's at her home away from home.

The sewers.

Splinter takes April and Spike in like daughters, and the boys take them under their wings as sisters.

And for the first time in fifteen years, Spike knows that it's okay to laugh again, and she is happy.

And that's where we'll leave her, until next time.


End file.
